Daybreak
by TwiRoblover97
Summary: After being away from Forks, WA for 25 years, the Cullens return. There's suprises, breakups, and sexy hookups. Also, an enemy no Cullen wants to see returns. Bella & Edward face ups and downs as they also make a death trip back to Italy. Emotional story.
1. Chapter 1 Going Back

**(This is the first chapter of my story, Daybreak. It is a addition to the Twilight Saga that takes place 25 years in the future. Hope you like it! This story is rated T [teen] for language and sexual contact. some Mature for languge. Thanks.)**

Being a vampire was amazing. Everything was so…different. My eyes were now a beautiful, scorching gold that shimmered. My record is still clean, and I plan to keep it that way. Being a mother…was better that I ever dreamed. Looking into my daughters brown eyes were just a feeling that was too much to ask for. Finally being a wife…was the best feeling of all.

Edward. Seeing him everyday, kissing his cool lips, seeing the sunlight in his bronze hair, sparkly dazzling eyes, all indescribable. Everything of him and about him… all mine! My husband. I still am not so used to that when other people say it. But when I say it…wow. Also taking care of Renesmee, seeing her grow up, was something I got to share with Edward, and the rest of my immortal family.

It has been 25 years since the Cullens and I have been Forks, Washington. As soon as everybody left the house that night, we grabbed our need and disappeared. Since it's been 25 years since we've been to Forks, it's been 25 years since La Push, Charlie, and Jacob Black.

We haven't been to Jacksonville since…Renee and Phil's funeral. Phil got drunk at a party and he smashed into another car on the way home…with Renee and two of her friends in the backseat. That was one of the worst moments of my existence. I knew I couldn't trust Renee with a younger man, but she was happy.

We've been living in Alaska for the past 3 years, in Denali. Before we lived in different places in Canada. First Vancouver, and then Nunavut. I never thought I would say this, but I missed the green of Forks! All the moss on the trees, the wet damp grass, everything I missed. Vancouver had a little green, but a lot of yellow. It didn't rain too often. There was sun, but not so much. Mostly there was clouds, but no rain. Denali and Nunavut were too…white. All the ice caps, the snow, glaciers, even the water was more white that blue!

For the past few weeks, all the Cullens have reunited. Rosalie and Emmett recently returned from Germany visiting some old friends of Carlisle. They returned about one month ago. Alice and Jasper went down south so Jasper could visit Peter and Charlotte. They arrived 3 weeks ago. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Renesmee, and I have been living in Canada and Denali. Once we moved to Nunavut, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all said goodbye and went on their trips. That was a good laugh!

Renesmee. My perfect, teenage-looking daughter. She reached full growth about 7 years after she was born. She will be on bigger that the size of an average 17 year old girl. At first she took leaving Jacob, Seth, La Push, and Charlie hard, but she's okay now. I think. Renesmee has been the outcast of love. She hasn't found love yet. I feel bad because everyone has a mate, except her. She still thinks Jacob will come and search because he imprinted. I keep telling her, "Renesmee, he loves you, but he's not _in_ love with you." She always sigh, and walks away.

While we were in Vancouver, we didn't stay there for that long because there were lots of nomads, and trackers, like James and Victoria. Since I gave birth to Renesmee while I was still mortal, she has a scent that is delicious to all vampires. She has had many track her before, especially in Vancouver, that's why we left.

I was just giving the rest of my family goodbye hugs as Renesmee, Alice, Edward, and I zoomed out the door. We hopped into Edward's silver Volvo (his fifth!) and drove to the biggest airport in Alaska. All of us hopped on the next flight to Seattle.

"Daddy, what will Grandpa think of me? And you? And Mommy? And Alice? Jacob! Are we going to visit him because I miss him. A lot." Renesmee sounded worried. Edward was speechless. So was I. She was right. I thought about the risks and possibilities before we I suggested we come to visit, and tell. All the Cullens agreed it was time to tell Charlie…About vampires.

"Edward," I said one evening, "I think it's time to tell Charlie, what we really are." Every pair of eyes glared at me. I knew it. I knew they'd think it was a bad idea. Edward glared into my eyes. The topaz burning, they were furious. Alice's darker eyes stared at me like I was stupid. For the first time in a while, Rose stared at me like I was a…what's the word…dumbass! Emmett didn't laugh. Wow. Jasper looked confused. Carlisle looked worried, and Esme supportive. Like any mother would be.

I think Charlie should know. We have to visit soon or he'll get suspicious. If we don't visit, he'll be suspicious. He'll think he's going insane when he sees we haven't changed and how young Renesmee looks. Either way, he's going to know something's up.

"Edward, everyone," I said gripping Edward's hand and started into his eyes. They calmed. "Charlie will be suspicious if we visit, or we don't. If we visit him, we will think he's going crazy because everybody looks the same except Renesmee. He'll be curious. He might even file police reports if we don't go see him soon. I'm worried about him too. He's all alone. Please Edward. Carlisle, what do you think?"

"Edward, she does have a point. I know it's dangerous, but we kind of have no choice." Edward stared at Carlisle, then me, then Alice. Her eyes widened, and she stared into space for the shortest second.

" I can see the possibilities if we don't go. You've made you decision, as of right now. Charlie will call the police, as Bella had said. He's been calling the police for years, but they can't find us. If we don't go, they will find us…soon. And we will be exposed." Horror. That's what struck across everyone's face one Alice finished. She zoned out again. Edward must have changed his mind. She snapped right out.

"If we go, he'll be shocked then…that's all I saw. You were about to walk out into the sun, then the vision ended." That was so strange.

Edward stood up and lifted me up. "Bella, we're going to Forks. You need to decide who to bring so I can go book tickets." I thought about it.

"You, Me, Renesmee, and Alice." I smiled.

I _had_ to take Edward because he was my husband and we hate being separated. Renesmee also had to come because she was my daughter, and she missed Jacob and Charlie. Finally, I decided Alice needed to tag along. Her visions will come in handy with the weather, traffic, and if Charlie's reaction will change. Her visions are also more accurate and stronger than ever.

The four of us also agreed on visiting Jacob Black. I wanted to catch up on things and check in. Renesmee missed him, as well as me. Deep down, I know Edward misses him. Alice, not so sure about.

We walked out of the plane at human speed. I hated walking so slow. It's as annoying as hell! I'm still apologizing to Edward for putting up with my ridiculous human needs. Almost every time, he laughs. We all climbed in a…great! A sixth silver Volvo! I giggled. We pulled out of the parking lot, and went to Charlie's house. There was a little sunshine today, but not much. I'll thank Alice again later.

Finally! Green! Leaves, trees, branches, grass, houses, clothes, everything! I sighed and stared out the window.

"Wait!" I screamed as we pulled onto Charlie's road. The car skidded to a stop. "I think we should go see Jacob first." Renesmee's face lit up.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Think about it, It's been about three years since we've been around humans regularly. Just for safety. I know we won't kill him because he stinks, but still. It's just safer. Plus, Renesmee misses him."

Alice nodded. Her black eyes shined. "Yeah. I need to quench my thirst too."

"Okay. To La Push," Edward said as he turned the car around in a flash.

As I figured, Jacob still lived in the little red house. Something was different, the scent! It smells, delicious. Alice sniffed. I gave her a look. Breathe Bella. Use your self control. My blackish eyes burned. Edward clenched the steering wheel. I looked for Jacob until I found him in his garage. He looked…older. No way! How the hell…?!

"Jake!" yelped Renesmee as she jumped out of the car and ran into Jake's arms.

"Nessie?! You're so big and beautiful!" she giggled. "How are you?" Jakes eyes moved from Renesmee's and stared at the silver car. Edward looked at me. He was just as confused as I was.

I finally realized it was Alice, In the back seat, staring at the pale girl in Jacob's front doorway.

**(Thanks. The next chapter is suspensful. Hope you like it)**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation

**Edward noticed what was wrong a millisecond after I did. **

"**No Alice!" Edward screamed just as Alice gripped the door handle. Edward leaped into the backseat onto Alice and held her body down. Her teeth were snapping and she was growling and snarling. I felt, scared, of Alice! "Bella! Go get her to safety!" He screamed just as he pointed to the girl in Jake's doorway with wide, frightened eyes. "I have to hold Alice down and Jake needs to keep Renesmee safe! You have self control too!" He glanced at Jacob taking Renesmee into the woods. **

**Will I kill her? No. I won't. If she's here, she knows Jacob and she's important to him. I leaped out of the car as soon as I knew what to do. "May I?" I asked the girl as I held out my open arms.**

"**Uh…sure," she stuttered. I scooped her up into my arms and ran as fast as I could into Jacob's room. I slammed the door shut and set her on Jacob's bed. Where was Billy? I didn't see him. Probably at Charlie's. **

**Uh-oh. Does the girl know about vampires? Was it the right thing to possibly expose us? I don't know. Maybe she knows. I hope so!**

"**Thanks, I'm Isabella. Isabella Mary Black" My eyes widened at her name. Isabella held her hand out. I took it and shook it. She didn't shiver at the cold touch. She probably knew, what I was. Thank God! I examined Isabella more closely. Her age was in the late 20's or early 30's. She had long, brown hair with some curls, like mine. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, like my daughter. Her skin was pale and she had red lips. Her height was average. She was a little taller than me. Not by much. I looked from her hair to her toes. Her elbow, hands, and knees were cut scraped like she falls down a lot. Jacob! He is not…is he?! Wait, Isabella Mary **_**Black**_?!

"No problem." I gave her a weird look. "I'm Bella. Bella Marie Cullen. Well, my real name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I prefer Bella."

"Wait! You're Bella?! _The _Bella? I mean by_ the_ Bella I mean vampire, married at 18, having a child when human with a vampire, and almost killed various time?!" My vampire question was answered.

"Yeah. That's me. So…why do you have the last name Black? Are you related to Jacob? You don't look anything like him." She laughed. "What?" What was so funny about that question? I am getting pissed off and annoyed.

"Jacob hasn't told you?"

"Told me what? This is the first time we've seen each other in 25 years." What the hell happened?!

"Bella, Jacob is my husband. We got married a 4 years ago." What?!!? Married? Jacob is _married_?! Is he insane? That second, Jacob and Renesmee came in, laughing. I stood there, arms, crossed, pissed off look on my face. I was pissed. Why was Jacob married to a look-alike of me?!

"Okay Isabella, it's okay. Alice and Edward went for a quick hunting trip. Bella! It's been forever!" He gave me a hug. I pushed him off. Renesmee and Jake both had a confused expressions on her faces.

"Jacob, can I speak to you, alone?"

"Sure Bells." Jacob walked out the door. Before I followed, I had to make sure my baby was okay.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes mommy. Thanks. Why are you mad at Jacob?"

"I'll tell you later. Love you," I said as I kissed her hair.

"Love you," she whispered as I walked downstairs to talk to Jacob. He was at the kitchen table, sitting down. I sat down next to him.

"Bella, whatever you're mad at, I'm sorry." I started talking quietly and my voice grew louder as I spoke.

"Three question Jacob. One, when did you stop phasing? Two, how the hell did you do it? And three, why the hell are you married to a human look-alike of _me_?!" Jacob's eyes grew really big. He stopped phasing, didn't he? He married Isabella, or was she lying to piss me off.? Or was it just I was simply too harsh?

"So you met Isabella, my wife. Yeah. She looks like you huh? Never noticed." He looked down like I was being ridiculous. He was lying. I know when he lies. He gets this look in his eyes. I couldn't tell when I was human, but I can now because I have super sight! Te he! No! NOT a funny moment.

I tried to control myself as I spoke. Didn't really work. "Shut up Jacob! Just shut the hell up and _stop_ lying to me! I came here for help and to check-in and when I get here Alice almost kills your wife and I find out you have a wife! She's a look-alike to me! She could be my long lost twin, except older!" I was on the edge of losing it, if I already didn't.

"Bella, I am sorry. Truly sorry, that I lied to you. She is a look-alike to you," I knew it. I didn't expect him to continue, "but that's not the reason I married her. Lets back up and I can tell you the story.' I decided I needed to know and catch up on what happened in the last 25 years of his life. I waited as he took a deep breath and started speaking.

"After you and the rest of the Cullens disappeared, I was heartbroken, losing Renesmee, and you. I imprinted on Nessie, but it wasn't the in love kind. It was the kind I care about her. Even though I imprinted on Nessie, I was in love with you, and that love overpowered the imprinting love." Wow. I was in…shock. "Bella, you know I imprinted on Renesmee, but it hurt more for you to leave than her.

"No love has ever been stronger that imprinting, until you came along. I kept phasing more and more because I got pissed of easier, losing the two most important girls in my life. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Nessie I could manage. Not you. Even though you're a disgusting bloodsucker, I will always be in love with you, and never feel any different. I know I'm married, but I'm in love with two people. It happens." I know it happens you dumbass! I'm in love with two people…still!

" I went to a park in Seattle to get my mind off of things. That's when I saw Isabella. I met her about 10 years after you guys left. We have been married for 4 years now. Anyway, I thought I was going insane. I was seeing vampire images of you, but never human. I never saw you that way 'cause that's not what you were anymore. You changed." I felt bad, but at the same time I don't feel bad. He continued.

"I walked over towards her, to see if she was real or I was just hallucinating. She was leaning against a tree, reading. I kept walking in the direction she was standing. I was surprised she didn't disappear. She looked up at me and asked if I needed something or I was lost. Right then and there, I knew I wasn't hallucinating because her voice, it wasn't yours, it was wrong. Then I looked into her eyes. Then it hit me." Oh my God! Did he…imprint twice? That hasn't happened in over 100 years!

"I imprinted again." I stood there. There was silence. I can't believe it! I knew it, but I didn't want to hear it. Since he decided I want going to say anything, he continued with his story. "Nobody has imprinted twice since the second and third wives! Why me? Why the hell did I have to imprint twice?

"Honestly, I don't regret marrying her…completely. Some things I do regret about marrying Isabella. I don't regret it because we stood by that tree and talked all night. It was a clear night, and a half moon with 1000 stars. Within a few years of dating her, I stopped phasing. I haven't phased in 10 years. That doesn't mean that I won't phase again. My age is 27, or it looks like it. If you add all the years I didn't age I'm," he started to do math in his head, "I don't feel like doing the math. I just know I'd b older.

"Within weeks, she knew my secret. I couldn't hide it because of phasing. I couldn't hide that magical world, so she also found about vampires. Just having someone so incredibly amazing, was…indescribable. Her attitude, personality, I just fell in love with. Having her look like you was…a bonus. I guess you could call it that. For once in ten years I felt happy…whole. I wasn't felling complete though. The pain was gone, and I felt alive, almost."

Happy, whole, not complete, not in pain. Edward. Italy. He was describing how I felt when I saw Edward, in Italy. I knew leaving him would hurt him and leave a scar, but not a big one, like Edward left on me. I didn't knew my actions would make him marry 'me'! When _he _returned, when _he_ left me, everything. I had Jacob to stitch me up, when Jacob has Isabella.

"Bella, I do regret marrying her, but I love her. When I stopped phasing, the feeling never left. Same with Renesmee. I still love her, the same. I regret it because she's not…you. Also, I have to look into those eyes and I see you." He started to tear up a little. If I could cry, I would have.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh Jake!" I sobbed without the tears. "I am _so_ sorry! I had no idea leaving would have this big of an impact! Please don't hate me Jake! I'm begging you!" I buried my face in his chest. He wasn't warm anymore. I'm going to miss that.

"Bells, I should be the one saying don't hate me."

I lifted my head and looked into his dark eyes. They still sparkled like they used to. "Jake, I could _never_ hate you!" We stood there, staring at each other, in silence. I didn't know what to say, or do. I don't think Jacob did either.

I acted without thinking. I leaned in and pressed my icy lips to his. The venom in my throat burned like hell, but I didn't care. There was no way I could kill him. He smelled too bad. I still didn't breath, just in case. I grabbed my elbows so I was closer to him and we walked into the living room, not moving an inch apart from each other. We fell onto the couch. Our bodies moved together, but it wasn't completely synchronized, like Edward and I. My mouth on his…

What the hell was I doing? Making out with Jacob when I was married?! No. this has to end, even though it kind of didn't want it to. I pulled myself away and looked up at 4 pairs of shocked eyes staring at me on top of Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3 Mistake

I was still propped up on Jacob on my elbows. I pushed myself off of him. I pushed so hard that I flung myself into a wall 3 yards away. I made a hole and knocked over a lamp that scratched the wall. I let my body sink and I sat there. All the action happened in one second.

I sat there, trying to read everyone's expressions on their faces. Renesmee's face was shocked. Alice was confused. She was babbling to herself. I didn't listen in to see what she was babbling about. I looked at Isabella. Furious. Edward. Edward's face was passionate and…forgiving? I couldn't be sure. Jacob's was Alice's, Renesmee's, and Edward's faces all combined. He propped himself onto his elbows and touched his lips. Edward let out a chuckle.

I stood up, started pacing, and thinking aloud, not knowing it.

"Bella! What the hell was I thinking? I regret the kiss. No I don't! Wait! Yes I do! No! Ugh! Bella, get a grip! You love Edward the most! Whey did I kiss him? I feel awful! How am I going to-" I stopped when I realized I was thinking out loud. Whoops.

"Bella," Alice asked as she came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "Can I speak to you outside please?"

"Yeah Alice. Sure." I was nervous. What did she want to talk to me about? She hates dogs. Will she be mad? I didn't know what to expect.

Edward saw that Isabella was glaring at Jacob. "Come on Renesmee," he said. "Lets give these two some privacy." He grabbed her hand and towed her upstairs to Jacob's room.

Once we were outside, she spoke. "Bella, I'm very mad at you, but I'm more pissed at me. I had a vision, about Jacob." I heard Jake and Isabella yelling inside. What have I done? Wait, she saw a vision, with Jacob? How is that possible? She can't see werewolves!

"First of all, who kissed who? Why couldn't I see the kiss when I saw Isabella…" she kept her mouth shut. Edward and Renesmee walked outside.

"I want to talk to Bella alone!" she hissed.

"No," I said. "They have a right to know." They all waited for me to begin.

"First of all, Alice, how did you see Jacob in a vision when you can't see werewolves?"

"I don't know Bella. Maybe because he stopped phasing. I was eavesdropping on you two. Sorry. Now continue with your reason why you were macking on that dog!"

She was mad. "Okay. Jake was explaining to me why he married Isabella. Long story. I knew that I would leave him in pain, but I didn't know it'd be like when Edward…" I trailed off. Edward hated speaking about it more that anyone. He is still apologizing and he still has been coving himself in guilt. "Anyway, I said something like please don't hate me. He said something along the lines of I should be the one asking you not to hate me. Finally I said I could never hate you.

"Alice, Edward, Renesmee…I kissed Jacob." Renesmee started to tear up and Alice's eyes grew big. The gold scorched and burst into flames. Edwards were…apologetic, still. "Just listen before you judge. It's been 25 years! Our eyes were lost in each other's, our faces so close, I wasn't thinking. It was a snap decision Alice. That's why you couldn't see it."

"Duh!" She sounded annoyed and pissed, at me. I look and turned towards Renesmee. She was replaying Edward and I doing the same thing as Jacob and I. Then she showed us Jake and I doing the same thing. They were…similar. The only difference was Edward and I, our bodies were more, synchronized, together, just like I said.

"Mommy," Renesmee looked up through her long, dark eyelashes. Her wet eyes stared into mine. She sniffed and wiped a tear that was rolling down her pink cheek. "Whey did you cheat on Daddy with Jacob?" Her eyes never left mine. I was speechless. I honestly had no idea what to say to that. My own daughter, was asking me this. My own daughter that has seen us kiss, at east 50 times a day. I couldn't believe it.

Edward then grabbed my face with his incredibly long fingers. He then twisted me around until I was facing him, looking down. He took his thumb, and lifted my chin so easily. I tried to look down, but he was stronger. I was forced to look in his eyes, which I didn't mind at all.

"Bella, love, you did not cheat on me." He looked at Renesmee. "Nessie, never think that she doesn't love me and I don't love her." He looked back at me. "You still love me, don't you Bella?" His face turned from apologetic and in love to horrified and…horrified. I could _not_ believe my husband I told I love you so many times to was asking me this!

I leaned in closer and pressed my icy lips to his. My hands got tangled in his bronze hair, his hands in my brown hair. Our bodies moved together, like Renesmee showed us, except were standing. I pulled away. I hated doing that, but I had to speak.

"Edward," I whispered, "I will always love you. I made a mistake." I kissed him again. I pulled away, again, but our noses were still pressed against each others. Our eyes were closed. "I regret the kiss, 100 %. You know I love him Edward, but the love I feel for you, is much stronger. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have kissed him. I should of kissed you instead." He smiled at me.

"Bella," Edward whispered as I opened my eyes, then his fluttered open. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Even if you didn't regret the kiss, I'll still love you always the same way." he kissed me again. "And Bella, I heard you thinking out loud to yourself."

"Like I said, I love you, and I will always feel the same way." I hugged him lightly and walked towards Alice. Will she forgive me?

I sighed. "Alice," I paused. This was going to be hard. Her arms were crossed, sitting on hip, eyebrows raised. "Alice, I am terribly sorry. I know you don't exactly like Jacob's kind, but I regret it. You heard me, or maybe you were babbling to yourself. That doesn't matter. Alice, I love you, and my family! I didn't mean to hurt anybody, especially you. I love you Alice. Can you ever forgive me?"

She held her arms out and she wrapped them around me. "I'm sorry Bella. For not listening. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Alice!" she squealed giving me another hug. I walked over to Renesmee. I was wrong. She was going to be difficult.

"Baby, I love Daddy, and you. You know that. Sweetie, it's been 25 years. I wasn't thinking. I will always love him, like I told Edward. You knew that. It was a stupid mistake. Never do that. Honey, I was a bad example for you and please don't cry. I love you and everyone else. Can you forgive me?" She broke. Tears spilled over he face like a silent waterfall. She fell into my arms and gripped me into an iron tight hug.

"I am so sorry Mommy! I shouldn't have been mad at you. It was a mistake. Move on. I love you!" She pulled away to wipe her tears that have stopped.

"Group hug!" Alice squeaked. We all laughed and made one big hug-fest.

"By the way Alice, what was the vision you saw with Jacob and Isabella earlier?'

"Owe!_ Shit_!" Jacob yelled from inside.

Edward answered my question. "That."

**(The next chapter is a love chapter. There is lots of love going on and romance. It's probably one of the most innapropiate chapters in my story for language and sexual contact. Hope you like it!)**


	4. Chapter 4 BreakUps & MakeUps

Isabella marched outside. She stood directly in front of me, extremely pissed.

"Jake kissed you and you kissed him back! Why the hell would you do that Bella?! I can't believe you would make-out with my husband, while you have a husband!"

"Isabella, don't blame Jacob. I kissed him. I wasn't thinking. I only realized what I was doing during the kiss." Her hands clenched into fists by her sides. Her hands turned into blades. She lifted one and slapped me across the face. Of course, I didn't feel a thing. There was a crunching sound, a chuckle, and a scream from Isabella.

"OWE! DAMMIT! My hand!"

Alice laughed. "That's what you get you bitch!"

"Yeah you stupid, slutty, bitchy-" Renesmee said. Alice cut her off by covering her mouth. Her hands dropped and her eyes widened. She stood there and stared into space. She snapped out as quickly as she snapped in. A horrified look appeared on her face as grabbed Renesmee's arm and pushed her towards the house. "Renesmee, go inside now and stay by Jacob! GO!" What was dangerous? What did Alice see? I looked at Edward. A snarl escaped his clenched teeth.

"Edward! No! Don't!" I yelled as I jumped onto his pouncing body. I glanced at Isabella. Her face was horrified and she was frozen. "Isabella," I said trying to hold Edward down. "I suggest you get your little pale ass out of her before Edward bites it off!" What did she say to Jacob? Is Edward trying to kill her because she slapped me, or what she was thinking?

She unfroze and walked away backwards turning into a sprint. As she was sprinting away, I let Edward up. He yelled so loud it probably shook the house. "Bitch! I know what you said to Jacob! If you ever slap Bella again, I _will_ bite you ass off and send you to hell where you belong!" So he was going to kill her for both reasons! I guess he cares about Jacob, or he just really cares about me. Nah. He cares about Jacob. I towed him away before he could say anything else. So much for my husband being a perfect gentleman!

Renesmee was giving Jake a pack of ice when we walked in. Alice was on the phone, probably catching Jasper up.

"Thanks Nessie," said Jacob. "Thanks again, for everything. Defending mommy, and me." he winked. "You shouldn't be using that kind of language though. It's not nice."

"Whey can everyone else though? You swear all the time! It's not fair." she asked this while hopping over the arm of the couch and plopping down next to Jake.

I answered that. "Because I said so. You're my baby. You did a brave thing, standing up. You didn't have to do that."

"Mommy, I'm half vampire. I'm vicious," she said showing her venom less teeth. "No, you were the brave one. Holding down Daddy, thanks, for saving me, and Jake, and everyone from that little bit- Sorry. I forgot. I'll be good. I promise." She was '17'. I think she's ready.

"You know what sweetie, you're grown up. You're still my little baby, you always will be. But I have to let you grow up." She smiled.

"Oddly," Edward said, "Mommy's right. You're growing up, and we have to let her." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. He was dazzling me! I was walking over to Jake to make sure the cut on his face by his eyebrow was okay. It was a cut, but it wasn't deep. It looked like it was cut by a diamond. I stepped on something hard and pointy on my way.

A ring.

"Was that the vision?" I asked showing Edward the ring.

"Sadly, yes." He looked down. Did he feel sorry, for Jake? I know I did!

"She threw it at my eye. She kind of has bad aim if she got my eyebrow." I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Jake! Are you okay? Her divorcing you? I am so sorry! I did all this! I feel awful." I truly did.

"Bells, things were getting awkward between us anyway. If she can't except it was an accident, I was wrong about her. She's not worth it. She wasn't the girl I fell in love with." He paused. "Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you guys come to Forks, to La Push?"

"We came here to tell Charlie-what we are. We were going to come here anyway. We decided we should bring you with us when we tell him, just in case someone tried to take a snap at him or his reaction was unexpected. We had no idea that you stopped phasing! We still would of come here anyway. You're still big, so we could of used you no matter. What. It's getting dark out. We should go. Thanks." I grabbed Edward's hand as we started walking towards the door.

"Wait!' Jake yelled. Why don't you guys stay here. It's dark outside and there's not supposed to be sun for a while. Nessie's the only one who sleeps besides me. What do you say? I think it'd be fun.

Alice spoke first. "I'm cool with it." Wow. I was shocked, as well as Edward. Alice hated dogs the most, especially their scent. What has gotten into her?

"Of course I'm okay with it," I said. "Edward?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Yay!" squealed Renesmee as she leaped into Jake's arms.

"Oh. shouldn't you check with Billy first?" I haven't seen him. Where is he?

Jake looked down and Edward gasped. Oh no!

"Jake! I…am…so…sorry. When? How? Charlie?" Bah! Too much at once!

"Five years ago," Edward said. I walked over to Jake and gave him a hug. As I was walking, Edward said, "in a car accident. Charlie's over him now. He's got Jacob." Alice gagged.

"Stop that Alice," I said. "I think that's sweet!" Renesmee joined in on the hug Jake and I were creating.

"Daddy! I'm thirsty. Really thirsty. Can we go hunting?" Renesmee panted dramatically.

Edward laughed. " Alice and I just went, but I'll take you. Bella? You need to come?"

"Sure. Alice?"

"Yes," Alice said. "I could use a good run and pounce."

"Jake, will you be okay, with your eye and stuff?"

"Yeah. Seth and Leah come over every night for dinner. Um…Sue died with Billy in the accident." Oh no! That mush be tough on the kids. "Thanks though."

I smiled and we zoomed out the door. On the way, I was thinking how hard it must be for Leah and Seth. Losing their mom, two werewolves, everything. That reminds me, I wonder if those two have stopped phasing. I wonder if everyone stopped phasing!

I sniffed out two elk. I planted my feet and pounced on one. One was enough. I don't get messy anymore. Once I was finished, I checked my cloths out. My plain blue blouse, not one stain. Shit! My light jeans and sneakers have a little blood. Alice won't be happy. hair was still smooth as silk and not knotted. Edward, Renesmee, and Alice walked over. Renesmee didn't even get dirty!

Edward chuckled. "Love, you still can't keep clean can you." I smiled.

We all ran back to the house. Jacob, Seth, and Leah were clean up dinner. Seth didn't look much different. He looked older, so he stopped phasing. Leah look…much older. About Jake's age. We walked inside.

"Bella!" Seth yelled and gave me a hug. He looked up and looked deeply into Renesmee's eyes. She smiled and her cheeks turned bright pink. "Nessie? You look, beautiful. Last time I saw you we were about to get killed! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Seth touched his cheek lightly like he was making sure that just happened. I laughed under my breath.

Leah came over. "Bella? Can I please talk to you." Edward pulled me in closer to him and snarled. He stood there with a confused look on his face. He let his arm fall from my shoulder. "Go ahead love." I walked with Leah to the hallway. Was she going to yell at me? Was she going to be sweet? I had no idea what to expect from Leah. She is very unpredictable.

"Where should I start? I'll start with I'm sorry. Bella, I was horrible to you. The way I treated you, and your family was unfair and rude. The way I talked to you, was unnecessary. When I yelled at you about Jacob when you were pregnant, I shouldn't of done that. Bella, I am sorry. I will be nicer and I will treat your family with respect. I regret every word mean word I said to you 100 %." Leah sounded really sorry. I don't think she was kidding.

"I accept your apology Leah. Thanks. It takes a lot of guts to do that." She gave me a hug. This was nice. Maybe Leah wasn't so bitchy after all, or she just changed. I think having her mom die made her realize what she was doing.

"So…I heard you kissed Jake?"

"Uh…yeah. I did. Don't worry. I wasn't thinking. It meant nothing." That was true. She smiled and walked back to the group. Why does she care if I kissed Jacob? I followed Leah back into the living room. I plopped next to Renesmee and Seth on the couch.

Seth cleared his throat and stood up. "Nessie, do you want to go for a quick walk with me? We won't go very far." Was Seth asking her out?! Awe! So sweet!

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Sure sweetie," I said.

"Daddy?"

Edward thought about it. He must have been reading Seth's mind. "Not too long. 30 minutes."

"Thanks Daddy! I love you." She bounced up and grabbed Seth's hand. Edward gave a look at Seth. He bet it's a be nice look. I know that look. It says take care of Renesmee and treat her with respect or I'll bite you ass of look.

"Jake, do you want to go for a walk?" Leah asked.

"Sure Leah." They smiled and left. Did Leah like Jacob?! Alice grabbed her phone and ran upstairs. "I'll give you two some privacy. Jasper!"

"Now," I said pulling Edward to the couch next to me unbuttoning he shirt. "We got a half hour to kill," I said kissing him. I slid his sleeves off and pushed him down so I could lay on top of him. I flung his shirt onto the ground. He started unbuttoning my blouse when we heard the door start to open. Oh well. I was having too much fun. Edward tried to stop, but I wouldn't let him. He finally gave up after half a second. I had Edward all to myself, like always! I flung my blouse to the ground next to Edward's shirt. "Play nice," Jake said as he and Leah walked inside. They walked upstairs. We kept going for 20 minutes. We didn't strip more, not with Leah and Jake in the house. I wanted to though! So bad! Renesmee walked inside, dancing. I stopped and propped up onto my elbows. "Ewe!" Renesmee said. "Mommy! Guess what?"

"What sweetie?" I bet she's going to say something that happened on her walk with Seth and Edward's not going to like it.

"Seth…kissed me!" Oh no! A growl escaped his teeth. She turned to Edward.

"Daddy, watch." She lifted up his chin and replayed the kiss for him and me. It was just a little peck on the lips.

"Renesmee, I love you, and I'm just trying to protect you. Okay? Just be careful."

"So I can date him?!" Our little girl was finally growing up!

"Yes!" Thanks Daddy! Seth invited me dancing. Don't worry. Its just outside." She gave him a hug and ran outside. I pushed Edward down once she was gone. We did this all night, except we stopped when Renesmee came in. She was so happy. I'm glad she has Seth. He's a good guy.

The next day, we didn't really do anything. Alls we did was go for a walk. We were all sitting staring blankly at the TV when Renesmee asked, "Do you guys want to go for a run?" I was up for it.

We all said sure together. "Jake?" I asked.

"Nah. Leah and Seth are coming over. Thanks." We all darted out the door. When we were about half a mile away, I realized nobody has a phone on them. I ran back. On the way, I ran into Seth.

"Hey Bella. Forgot gravy." I heard laughing.

"Why are they laughing?"

"We were just watching a funny movie." I nodded my head and ran to the house. The laugh wasn't the kind of laugh like something was funny. It was like…a playful laugh. I opened to door and walked in silently. Oh my God!

I was right! They weren't laughing at the movie at all!

The movie was playing, but I was too distracted by Leah on top of Jake in her undergarments on top of Jacob in his boxers kissing him passionately.

**(The next chapter is the most romantic chapter I think. I cried when I wrote it! I hope you like it!)**


	5. Chapter 5 New

I stood there for thirty second. Wow. Jake and Leah. Duh! That's why Leah cared that I was kissing Jake! I knew she liked him. By the looks of it, he likes her too.. No… they don't like each other. They're in love with each other! I just know it!

Jacob was pulling of Leah's bra when Seth walked in. "Leah! What the hell are you doing?!" Leah looked up as well as Jake. They smiled and looked at me. I gave a little 'oh shit' wave and smiled.

"Seth! Go so I can get dressed. Please."

"Jake can I talk to you?" I asked as Seth walked out the door covering his mouth. Leah got up so Jake could. He walked into the kitchen and I followed.

"Let's talk. What up Bells?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I walked in. That was rude of me."

"No biggy. Um…how much did you see?"

"The kissing and the bra removal." He buried his head in his hands and walked around. "It's no big deal Jake. Can I ask you something?" He looked up. " How far were you planning to go? Were you planning to…" I couldn't finish that.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know. We were just sitting on the couch and she just kissed me. I kissed her back. It just all happened so quickly. Can I tell you something?" I waited. " I think I'm in love with Leah. More than you, more that Renesmee, more than Isabella. I think that we've always been in love with each other, but just never realized it. She told me she loved me. I told her I loved her. When I said it, I wasn't so sure. Now I'm sure. I think that we were hiding our love for so long and lying to each other, lying to ourselves, we just cracked."

"I agree with you Jake. Don't be ashamed."

"Don't worry Bella honey. I'm not." He smiled and I laughed. We walked into the living room. Leah was just putting her jacket on. He looked at me. Ask her! Ask her out! Don't be a dumbass! God!

"I should go," Leah said.

"Wait!" Jake yelled as she reached for the door handle. She turned around. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Well yeah. Thanks."

"Cool." Leah headed for the door when Jake grabbed her arm and spun her around. He pulled her body to his and they stared at each other. Jacob made the first move. He pulled her in as close as possible and started to kiss her. Their bodies moved together and it was beautiful. I realized that I should probably go.

"I'm…gonna… go," I said heading for the door. They didn't care I was there. They started stripping each other. "Okay!" I said as I raced out of the house. I walked outside and saw Seth, puking into a flower pot.

"Ewe Seth! That's gross!"

"He got up, wiped his mouth, and put in a breath mint. "Sorry Bella. That's just disgusting seeing Jake mack on my sister and seeing her almost naked…" he shivered.

I laughed. "it didn't bother me too much." Seth headed for the door. I blocked it and stopped him. "You do not want to go in there."

"Why?" I turned around and cracked the door open slightly. No way!

"Come see for yourself." Seth walked over to the door all tough. I opened the door a little more so he could see inside. He immediately coved his mouth with his hands and ran back to the flower pot. So much for being tough!

* * * * * * * * *

It's been two months since we've been in La Push. We keep planning to go tell Charlie, but we need sun. I don't think he'll believe us unless we sparkle. Just a thought.

As we stayed in La push, Renesmee became closer to Seth. Their relationship became more serious. I was starting to get worried. I overcame that worry as soon as it popped in my head. They kissed in front of us every once in a while. Just a little peck on the lips or cheek, nothing major. I found them making out outside once. I decided it'd be better to keep my mouth shut and not say anything.

In addition, Jacob's relationship with Leah was progressing. It was a little weird at first seeing them kiss because I was so used to them fighting. It was different. I grew more comfortable to it the longer we stayed. He really cared about her. I've never seen him like this. So…happy. I think Isabella divorcing Jacob was the best thing that could of ever happened to him.

Renesmee was watching a movie with Seth on the couch. Alice was outside building a garden. I think she was right about adding some color the outside. It was so…red and green, like Christmas colors! Jacob and Leah were in the kitchen making dinner. Lasagna. Human food was so repulsive to me now. The smell, flavor, look, everything. No I get when Edward used to ask me how I was able to eat that road kill. I don't even know how I did it.

Like we usually are, Edward and I were sitting on the floor, kissing. Kissing him as a vampire was way different than kissing him when I was human. He was so less careful with me. The roughness of his lips against mine, our bodies moving, my hands in his hair, all less careful. I never had to pull away anymore to breathe, so we would do this all not and every night.

I was really liking it here in La Push. Having Jake, and seeing him so happy. I also liked seeing Renesmee happy. She was always happier when she was with Seth. I did miss the rest of the Cullens though. Maybe I can convince them to move back to Forks. We wont go to school for a while. Its just…everyone's happier here.

I missed Emmett the most. His laugh and his big teddybearness. I also missed Esme. She was so sweet and motherly! She gave me some good mothering tips. I also missed Renee, even though she wasn't around anymore.

Alice said there was going to be sun on Friday. Two days. I cant wait 'til then. Maybe I don't want to leave Forks, La Push, Jacob, happiness just yet.

Renesmee (Renesmee's POV)

"Thanks for taking me on that walk across La Push beach. The sunset was so…romantic."

"You're welcome Renesmee," Seth said and kissed me lightly on the lips.

It was dark outside now. Full moon. Clear night. At least one million stars outside. Perfect. I looked deep into Seth's eyes. The way they sparkled in the moonlight, his hair shined, dark skin shimmers, was beautiful. We stood there for 5 minutes just staring into each other's eyes. I gave him a hug good bye and he picked me up and spun me around. My blue knee-length dress twirled. We were laughing like little kids and my eyes never left his. I kicked my shoes off. I put my head back and let my long curls flow in the breeze of the turn. He finally stopped spinning, but my feet didn't touch the ground.

He leaned in and kissed me. Of course, I kissed him back. He set my feet on the grass so he could pull my body against his. My left leg lifted, just like a princess kissing her prince! Our mouths moved together as well as our bodies. The way his tongue felt inside my mouth, was…a feeling I never felt before. I loved that feeling!

Sadly, I had to end the kiss, even though I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Daddy will freak .A typical over protective daddy." I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight." I turned to open the door. Seth grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned around.

"Goodnight Nessie." He gave me a small, gentle kiss on my forehead before walking home. I stood there for a sec to recap what just happened. I quietly walked inside. Daddy and Mommy were kissing on the floor like they always are. Alice is in the phone with Jasper. She misses him so much! Jake and Leah were cleaning up dinner. Seth missed it! What will he eat?! I walked into the kitchen

"Hey Renesmee. Where's Seth?" Leah asked me.

"he went home. I'm going upstairs." I need to think some things through. I went into Jake's room shut the door, and collapsed on his bed. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Seth? How do I feel about him? I really like him. When I am away from him, it kind of hurts. Like now. We had that amazing kiss, then I had to leave. What was wrong with me?! Why did I leave? Daddy would of freaked out. Right. There was a knock on the door.

"It's Leah. Can I come in?" What does she want?

"Yeah. Sure." I scooted over. She closed the door behind her and sat next to me. Was she going to yell at me? I had no idea what to expect.

"So…what happened with you and Seth tonight?" Should I tell her? She is Seth's sister and his only alive relative. He'll end up telling Jake and Jake will tell Leah. I might as well just tell her now.

"He took me to La push beach. We walked along the beach and watched the sunset. It was beautiful." That really was what happened. I just didn't tell her the whole story and I don't plan to.

"Anything else that happened right outside?" She knew! How the hell-

" We had this really amazing kiss." I felt weird telling her this.

"I know. I saw out the front window. Only I know. don't worry Nessie. I won't tell anyone." I smiled. Maybe Leah wasn't so bitchy after all! "So, you're in love with Seth huh?"

"What? No!" I don't love him, I think.

"Nessie, I saw the way you look at him how your leg lifted, tie kiss, everything." I blushed. "Renesmee, just between us, I know he's in love with you. He told Jake and I was standing right there." she smiled.

Leah was right. She had a point. The connection, the kiss, it was like Mommy and Daddy. Leah and Jake. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Carlisle and Esme. I always felt so left out at home in love because everyone had someone they were in love with, besides me.

I looked down and started to tear up. "Leah, you're 100 % right. I'm in love with Seth. The connection…synchronization, everything. I'm in love with your brother." I wiped my eyes.

"Go." What was she saying? Go where? ' I mean go tell Seth!"

"Thanks Leah." I gave her a hug and barged downstairs.

"Going to see Seth!"

"Wait!" Alice yelled. "It's pouring.

"I don't care. I'll be back soon. It's important." I ran outside into the freezing rain. Seth's house was a few down the road. I used my vampire speed and ran up onto his porch. I knocked on the door quickly. He opened it. He was in his boxers and a sweat shirt. "Renesmee?"

" Seth, I need to tell you something." he waited. "Seth, I am 100 % and completely in love with you. I love you Seth." I started crying. He pulled me in to a kiss. I pushed his against the brick was. I knotted my hands in his hair. I could fell my warm lips on his. His hand moved from my hip to my cheek.

_He pulled away, but just his mouth so he could talk. "Renesmee," he whispered. "I love you too. I've been waiting for you to say that. I've loved you since you were born. I've been in_ love with you for about 2 weeks!" He pulled my mouth back to his. I pulled away and shivered. It was so freezing!

He saw me shiver. "Come inside," he said, "I'll let you borrow some dry clothes." He held out his hand as a gesture. I took it and he let me inside. His house had two floors, like Jake's. The inside looked more expensive and elegant. They had wooden floors and white couches. They had an inexpensive chandelier hanging from their low ceiling. I loved it!

"Leah's stuff is probably too big for you. Also if I let you borrow some of her clothes, she might bite my ass off. So I'll let you borrow a big t-shirt of mine. You can keep it if you want. I'll give you a jacket too. It's cold outside." I smiled. "Here," he tossed something purple and fuzzy at me. "It's Leah's robe. Put it on so you have something dry. I'll be right back." He kissed me on the cheek and ran upstairs.

I decided to change right away. I threw off my wet dress and put it in the sink. I threw the robe on and let my hair hang down wet and dripping. Wow. That was an amazing kiss. It was so romantic! I can't believe I'm not going to be an outcast in love anymore! Seth came downstairs.

"Here. They're going to be big." He poured something steaming and black into a cup. "Sorry. Do you want some coffee? Anything?"

"No thanks. I prefer blood." He made a disturbed face and walked to sit down on the couch. I decided to change then. I flew on the t-shirt. It was big, but it was my boyfriend's! He was acting weird. Prefer blood? Did I scare him? Oh-no! I threw the jacket on and sat next to him on the couch. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"Seth, do you think I've just been saying I love you so I could get close to you and drink you blood?!" he looked down. "Did you?" I was pissed. I can't believe he'd think something so stupid, well, if he was thinking that.

"A little. I started to think that when you said you prefer blood."

"Seth, if I was hunting and I came upon a wolf, I would never kill it 'cause, what if it was you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wasn't lying. I do love you. I don't even drink human blood. Sorry, but you stink. I don't care. I love you and I have to deal with it." Seth put his arm around my shoulder. He grabbed my chin and twisted my head so our eyes met, as well as our lips.

I pulled away, too soon for my liking. Why am I always the one who pulls away. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I really wish I didn't. Bye." I got up and starting heading for the sink. I grabbed my dress and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Seth grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Tomorrow they're having this discount thing at this amazing restaurant. It's not too far away. A half hour at the most. Anyway, there's a dance club right down the hall. Renesmee, will you go with me?" Was he asking me on an away date?! No way! Why did he even ask if I'll go!

"Yes! One thousand times yes!" I gripped him in a hug and kissed him. This kiss was different than our past. It was…longer. I liked that. This time, he pulled away. Probably to breathe. "Goodnight Seth." I turned away from him.

"Can I at least walk you home? Its cold." He held out his hand. I took it. We walked out into to cool air. The rain stopped thankfully. My legs were cold. The shirt only went down to my knees. Why did Seth have a shirt this big? He was so…skinny. Maybe it was his dad's. I'm not even going to ask.

"Thanks," I said as he walked me to the door. "I love you." He kissed me on my cheek.

"Love you too." he said as he walked down the driveway. I walked inside grabbed Alice and tugged her outside.

"Renesmee, why did you leave? What the hell happened? Tell me everything! Why are you wearing Seth's shirt and carrying your dress?!"

"I'll tell you everything. But first, I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams & Nightmares

**Alice and I stood out there for hours while I explained what happened. I shivered every second we talked. Finally after 1 hour, she suggested we go inside. We kept talking about it for 3 more hours! She thinks it was the most romantic thing she's ever seen. Since she was the first one I talked to, she was the first one I told about the date. Next I told mommy. She was so happy for me! Seth told Jake, and Jake told Leah. Of course, mommy told daddy. Surprisingly, he was okay with it as long I was home by eleven! **

**Alice was an amazing designer and stylist. I asked her to design a dress and helm me look amazing. The only time I wore make-up was to Renee and Phil's funeral. Even when I wore it at the funeral, she didn't. I didn't do it myself. I'm going to start wearing make-up regularly. **

**Jake's been letting me sleep in his bed while he slept at Leah's. So nice! I didn't sleep well that night. I was too excited. I was getting dressed for the day in cute jeans and a blouse when I heard a knock on the door. **

"**It's Alice. Your dress is ready!" I screwed the clothes and threw on Seth's t-shirt. I loved it so much! I ran to open the door for her. She carried a long white dress holder on a hanger. She flew in and set the bag on the Jake's bed. She unzipped it quickly and took it out of the bad. Oh…my…God! **

"**So, what do you think? Be honest." She was jumping so high from excitement her head almost crashed through the ceiling. The ceiling was at least 7 feet high! Honestly I…I…hated it! The dress was long, probably down to my ankles. It had long sleeves and a it was a halter. The dress was yellow with multicolored flowers and white polka dots. It was the ugliest dress I've ever seen! **

**I wasn't going to tell her I hated it. But I wasn't going to lie to her. I might as well just tell her the truth. "Alice…honestly…it's as ugly as shit. I'm sorry." She looked down and disappointed. **

"**You really hate it?" She asked still looking down. **

**I had to tell her the truth. I just had to. "Yes, yes I do Alice." I felt so bad! **

"**you know what Renesmee…me too! Your real dress is in the closet!" I slapped her playfully on her arm. I giggled and so did she. She danced over to the closet and removed another dress holder. She held this one and removed the bag. **

**I was dazed. "It's perfect," I said. Alice smiled. **

**The dress was a purple halter with a low v-neck that ended a little bit above where the middle of your bra would be. It was a little shorter than knee-length. It looked like a perfect tight fitting dress. The dress was sparkly. Alice grabbed a box that said **_**Alice's Designs**_** with a pair of gold strappy heels. She also pulled out a gold clutch purse out of the box. The clutch was closed by two big rhinestones. **

"**Alice, did you do all of this for me? Just for my date?" This was amazing! How am I going to thank her? **

"**Yes I did. I want this to be your best first official date ever! Open the clutch bag." I opened it and pulled out some lip gloss, my cell phone, and a rhinestone clip. "It's a hair clip I wore on my first date with Jasper. You take two strands and pull them back." she demonstrated. It looked beautiful I was feeling it when I realized it was braided. Wow. That was fast. I was so overwhelmed, I was getting stressed. **

"**Go get in the shower and clean up. We got 6 hours to make you look perfect." She pushed me towards the bathroom. Six hours?! Breathe Renesmee. I ran to the bathroom and hoped in the shower. I took a long one. I needed to think and unwind. Basically I was so excited, it was stressing me out! I just stood there for a while and let the steam undo the knots in my shoulders, back, and neck. Finally, I decided I needed to get out and my fingers looked like raisins. **

**There was a fuzzy robe and towel waiting for me on the bathroom counter. I got all wrapped up in the robe and rang my hair out. I rolled it up into the towel. I walked back to Jake's room. How does she do that so quick? She had a make-up table, a hair salon, and a huge full body mirror set up. How could someone so little do so much?! **

**I saw a pair of scissor on Jake's nightstand. It's time. "Alice, do you cut hair?" I needed it cut…bad. It was almost down to my ass! I picked up the scissors and gave them to her. **

"**Yeah. I studied to be a hairstylist in one semester of college, well, one semester out of many." she smiled. "How short?" I thought about it. I had to be positive I wanted to cut it because I've reached full growth. It won't grow back. I need it cut. Like I said, it's almost down to my ass! I didn't want it too short, but I didn't want it too long. I showed her where I wanted it. She lead me to the hair salon and sat me down in one of those spiny chairs. **

**She turned me so I was facing away from the mirror. The whole time, we talked about my date and relationship with Seth. She was so nice and caring. I love her! I mean, who can't love Alice? Finally, she turned me around. I was so nervous. My hair was…perfect! **

**The length was just the place I asked it for, the bottom of my shoulder blades. It was layered and Alice gave me bangs and a face frame. My bangs curved over my right eye and if I let them fall too far, covered it half way. My part was slightly left, so my bangs covered my right eyebrow and most of my forehead. I **_**loved**_** it! **

"**Alice…" I took a deep breath. " I absolutely love it! Thanks so much!" I got up and gave her a hug. **

"**You're welcome Nessie. Let me put the clip in." She sat me down in the chair. She took two strands right in front of my ears and braided them back. She held them back and together wit that clip again. "There. Perfect! Shoot. I forgot the make-up downstairs. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." She zoomed out of the room. How could I thank her? I was still blank. That's it! I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number I rarely dialed. **

"**Hello," a deep male voice asked. **

"**Jasper, how soon can you get to La Push?' **

"**Tomorrow. Why?" **

"**Alice. She misses you like crazy. She's doing me a huge favor and I didn't know how to thank her 'til I was looking through my contacts in my phone." **

"**Sure! I'd love to come. I miss her so much too! I can only stay one day though. Carlisle and I are building a new house for Alice and I." **

"**So sweet! Oh! That's Alice! Don't tell her. Bye!" I hung up. **

"**Who were you talking to?" I thought for the slightest second. **

"**Carlisle. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but they're building a house for you and Jasper!" **

"**Awe! I have to thank him when I see him." That won't be too long, I added in my head. "Got the make-up. Okay Nessie. Make your way over to the make-up table so we can get to work." The whole time she was treating me like a Barbie doll, I just sat there and thought about Seth. I kept picturing tonight. It's been bugging me where he's taking me. I kept imagining a picnic at the beach, but he said he was taking me to a fancy restaurant. **

**But which restaurant? I didn't even know what city we were going to! Oh. Seattle. There's millions of restaurants in Seattle! I also kept picturing us kiss and our past kisses over and over. She tapped on my shoulder and I realized she turned me around so I was facing the mirror. I opened my eyes. Dang it! She covered the mirror. **

"**Sorry. I had to. I don't want you to see the finished you without your dress on! I'll give you some privacy to change. She grabbed her phone and walked into the hallway. My phone buzzed. It was a text message, from Seth. **

**Bring a bathing suit 2nite. Love u. Seth ;-) **

**I opened my bag and grabbed my hottest and sexiest bikini with hearts on it. The bottoms were held together by a string. It was white with the hearts being orange and pink. It was a halter and a string bikini. He'll love it! I shoved it in my clutch bag when I heard Alice knock on the door. Getting dressed! **

"**One sec!" I threw the dress on and the shoes. "Come in! Can I see what I look like now?" She bounced in and pulled the sheet off the body mirror. We smiled at the same time. **

**I looked…**_**sexy**_**! **

"**Thanks Alice. For everything." That's all I could say now. I was too overwhelmed. **

"**No problem. Get your little butt downstairs! He'll be here any minute!" I ran down the stairs almost tripping over my heels. **

"**Renesmee! You look amazing!" She gave me a hug and looked at Alice. "Thanks Alice." She just smiled in return. Jake and Leah walked in from the kitchen. **

"**Nessie!" Jake yelled. "Damn! You look hot!" Leah slapped him playfully. **

"**Thanks Jake." There was a knock on the door. **

**I ran to answer it. Seth wore a black suit and converse. Typical. He was carrying a purple box with a bow. **

"**Wow. You look…beautiful." He kissed my forehead. He put the package in my hands. "Here. I got this for you." I opened the box and lifted a necklace with a locket. The locket was gold with a rhinestone on the front. He helped me open it and there was a phrase in fancy print. **

**Renesmee, **

**The rose of my love **

**You helped me get through **

**The heart of my soul **

**Renesmee, I love you **

**-Seth- **

**I started to cry. I fell into Seth's arms. "Oh Seth! This is beautiful! Thank you so much! I love you too!" Edward then came over to Seth. **

"**Seth, that was very sweet of you." **

"**Thanks Edward. I promise I'll take care of your daughter and treat her with respect. Renesmee," I looked up. He took the necklace out of my hands. "May I?" He undid the hook. I lifted my hair as he hooked the hook. I clutched the locket in my hands. **

"**Thank you Seth. I love it." he held out his hand and we walked outside. The drive wasn't very long. About 15 minutes. Just like he said. I read the name on the sign. The restaurant was called French Revolue. **

"**Cullen," he told the hostess. She was slim and she had dark hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. She walked outside and Seth took my hand. He let go and covered my eyes. **

"**What are you doing?" I laughed. **

"**It's a surprise where I'm taking you.' he turned me around so I was facing him. "Hop on my back and don't look." he turned around and u jumped on. He handed me a blindfold. I sealed it on my head. **

"**Ready." he started to run. It was getting chillier. I could tell we were going by the water. **

"**We're here." I took off the blindfold but he didn't set me down. We were standing on the edge of a dock in front of a bigass boat. **

"**Here are your seat." she looked at me. "Your boyfriend ordered a boat for your dinner tonight sweetie." she looked back Seth. "you guys may use the pool and hot tub if you want. Enjoy." she left us. That's why he said bring your bathing suit! Swimming! **

"**Seth! This is incredible!" He carried me onto the boat and set me down by our table. Seth pulled my body to his…like magnets. He kissed me. Every part of your bodies moved together, lips, hips, hands, legs, arms, tongues, everything. He pulled away. **

"**Do you like shrimp?" **

"**Yes! Fav human food. How did you know?" **

"**Got my sources. Hey, I got you some er…blood." No! **

"**Seth, when I drink blood, its kind of dangerous to be around humans. It's hard to control my vampire instincts. Plus, I promised myself I was all human tonight." I did promise myself. I wasn't changing my mind. He left then and brought back a huge plate of grilled shrimp. Yummy! **

"**Your dress looks beautiful on you Nessie. **

"**Thanks Seth. You look pretty handsome yourself." he laughed. Once we were finished, we decided to go swimming. He let me change in the locker roomish room. At first I got lost, but then I found it. Man this boat has everything and I mean everything. **

**He knocked on the door. "come in!" I yelled. **

"**You ready sweetie?" **

"**Yup." he grabbed my hand. Then I remembered the locket and clip. "don't want to lose these." I stuck them in my clutch purse. I remembered a room I saw while I was searching to find the locker roomish room. I want to use it before we get wet. "Seth?" Will he want to?**

"**Yea Renesmee," he looked into my eyes. Maybe he wanted to. **

"**While I was looking around this place to try and find this room, I saw another room that I want to use. Are you up for it?" Will he know what I'm talking about?**

"**Sure. What's in-" I grabbed his hand and ran to the bedroom. We just stood there. He kissed me first. We just stood there, kissing. Seth scooped me up, but our lips never parted. He threw me on the bed. I grabbed his t-shirt he never took off and pulled him on top of me. My body moved against his. I feel like…Mommy and Daddy. I wonder if we look the same. My tongue rarely left the inside of his mouth, and vise versa. I started to undo the knot of my bikini top. Seth's firm hand stopped me.**

"**No."**

**Excuse me? "Seth, I thought you wanted to." Rejection. I knew this was going to happen. **

**He looked into my eyes, they looked sorry. "Renesmee, I want to, I really do. But, we haven't been dating long enough. I really want to. I do. But…what if I get you pregnant? I don't have a condemn on me. If I did, maybe." I kissed him.**

"**You're right. Thanks Seth. I love you."**

"**I love you too." He got up off the bed and helped me up. **

"**Jump on my back." I laughed and hopped on. He ran to the edge of the deep end of the pool. He set me down and stared at the stars. Perfect time to make my move. I leaned in and pushed him in. **

"**What the hell was that for Nessie?" I started laughing. He climbed out and started to kiss me. I wasn't prepared. He pulled away and pushed me in. Damn! I should have seen that coming! Since I didn't come out, he jumped in. We moved to the edge and kissed next to the light. It was a beautiful night. A little less than a full moon, still 1,000,000 stars out, and a clear sky. **

"**It's a little cold. Can we go to the hot tub so the bubbles and you can warm me up?" He smiled as we climbed out. Like the pool, we just sat there and kissed. I loved Seth, and I think that we belong together. I snuck a peek at the clock on the wall. 10:30!**

"**Shit! Seth, we have to go, now!" I jumped out of the hot tub and ran to the locker roomish room at full speed.**

"**Wow you're fast," said Seth. "Listen, lets get dressed. We have a half hour. The drive is only 15 minutes. There will be no traffic at 11 o'clock at night Nessie. Breathe." He grabbed his clothes. I was calm 'til then. This was as close as sex as I was going to get. I decided to use this as my advantage. **

"**Wait! Why don't you just change here?" He thought about it and removed his shirt. His abs! Oh my God! Hot! I undid the knot in my top and flew it to the ground. Then I flew my dress on and when my dress was on, flew my bottoms off. I 'accidentally' got tangled in my dress. His trunks were off. Just boxers and…that's it. Yes! My panties were on the ground. Yes! He looked over and saw me 'struggling'. It was working!**

"**You need help?" he ran over to me.**

"**Please." he started to help me get untangled. I didn't let him finish. I started to pull my dress down. He started to pull his boxers off. This was enough, for now. He went even further. He helped me remove my dress a little bit. He stopped at my hips, and he boxers stopped at his knees.**

**He pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly to talk. "Is this close enough for you?" How did he know. I looked up and smiled.**

"**Yeah, for now." He walked away as he pulled his boxers up. Wow! I finished getting dressed, threw on my necklace, and my clip, and we walked out to the truck. My hair was already dry. I don't know why, but vampire hair dries quick! He pulled into Jake's driveway and walked me to the door.**

"**Thanks Seth, for everything. This was amazing! I love you." I kissed him.**

"**I love you too." He walked to his truck and pulled out as I walked inside.**

**Bella (Bella's POV)**

**Today was the day, Friday, nice and sunny. I like the call it 'The day we tell Charlie that we are vampires and he dies of a heart attack day'. We were just about to leave when there was a heavy knock on the door. Who could that be? Everyone was already here. Jasper! Renesmee ran to get the door. Edward winked at her. Alice was blankly staring at the TV like nobody ever knocked. **

"**Glad you could make it," Renesmee said as she opened the door. Alice was still staring at the TV. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend, Jasper." Alice then looked up and ran into Jasper's open arms. He kissed her passionately. **

"**Jasper! I missed you so much! How have you been?" **

"**Great. I missed you too Alice. So much! I love you."**

"**I love you too." There were a few awes and a few giggles as the continued to reunite. **

"**Okay," Edward said as he pulled them apart. "We must go now. The sun will be gone in 15 minutes. Jasper, do you want to come?" Your talent would come in handy." Huh. Never thought of that.**

**He looked at Alice then Edward. "I'd love to." The vampires walked out of the door to the Volvo. Now that we had Jasper, Jake could stay with Leah and Seth. We pulled into Charlie's driveway, climbed out, and walked slowly to the porch. Edward nodded as I knocked on his door.**

**Charlie opened it. Who else? He looked bigger, fatter, and older. He wore glasses and his mustache was huge. He wore the same plaid shirt and jeans. He also wore rain boots. He lifted up his glasses. "Bella?" He paused. "Nessie? Alice, Jasper, Edward?! What the hell is going on here? Bella you better tell me right now! Why don't you guys look any different?!" Uh-oh. Alice was right. He was freaking. **

**I put my icy hand on his shoulder. She shivered at my touch. "Dad, it's okay. Step outside-" I would of continued but Charlie fell to the ground, screaming, gripping his now bloody neck.**

"**Dad!!!" I looked behind me. There was Isabella, standing a few yards away, with a shotgun. Why would she shoot my dad?! **

"**Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, get away from here," Edward yelled. "Don't breathe. Bella, I need you!" I stood there and watched Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee chase after Isabella. No! I can't stay. I stared at Edward and Charlie with my pitch black yes. They burned. I didn't breathe. I had to control myself. I bent down next to Edward and Charlie. **

"**Bella," Edward grabbed my hand. It was all bloody. **_**Don't breathe**_**, I kept telling myself. I looked into his eyes. His were golden and scorching. "He's dying. Too much blood loss. I can't save him. Carlisle couldn't either. I'm sorry." No! No! No! I already lost Renee. I don't want to lose Charlie, not yet. Could he…no…yes! I had to try.**

"**Edward," I said desperately as I looked into his eyes. "Change him…to a vampire. Please. I already lost Renee and Phil, now Charlie too. Please Edward. I'm begging you!"**

"**He doesn't know about us yet Bella!" he said through his teeth. **

"**Then we'll tell him when he's done. Please Edward." He acted right away. Thank you! He wiped some of the blood and bit his neck, shoulder, and ankles. When he bit, there was a sharp metallic sound. Vampire teeth cutting through skin. I shivered. The venom in my mouth burned.**_** Don't breathe Bella. For Charlie. Don't breathe!**_** I followed my orders as Edward lifted up and wiped his mouth. I looked at Edward's hands. I wanted that blood, bad, but it was my dad. Edward hugged me then kissed me on the cheek. Blood mouth. Smart boy. If I could cry, I would have.**

"**Thanks Edward, so much. Will he be okay?"**

"**Yes Bella, he will be amazing, but not perfect, like you are." **

"**Thanks and I hope you're right," I said as I kissed his lips.**

**Big Mistake.**


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving

I put my hands on Edward's face a wiped the blood off. I sucked on my fingers until they were white. I leaped onto Charlie's jerking body. My black eyes started at Edward's pained face.

"Bella," Edward shook his head. What am I doing?!

"I have to get out of here Edward! I can't help! I'm sorry!" I ran down Charlie's street, covered in his blood. I passed Jasper and he grabbed my bloody arm. I skidded to a stop.

"Bella?!" Jasper sniffed my arm slowly with great interest. He stared down the street towards Charlie's house.

"Jasper!" I was too late. He already took off running down the street. I couldn't go back. Edward can handle it, I think. No. It's too dangerous. That's my dad. And Edward! He is tough, but so is Jasper! I thought for half a second at the most, but it seemed like half a year! If I don't go back, Jasper will probably kill Charlie. If I go back, I might. I have self control. I will try. This will be the biggest mistake of my life, of the best time of my life (Besides Edward and Renesmee).

Edward was trying to hold Jasper away from Charlie. No luck. He was having trouble. I ran up onto the porch and pulled Jasper away with Edward's help. It took lots of effort let me tell you that! We flung him halfway across the street.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Control Jasper and get him away from here!" I saw her little legs move here and her golden eyes stare at Edward. "Go." She blinked and left with Jasper snarling and growling. Will she be able to control him? Maybe she'll get help. I hope so. For a second there I was…scared of Jasper as a vampire. I was scared of him once when I was human at my eight-…never mind. I walked quickly over to Edward. I held my breath and crouched down next to him.

"Edward!" I hugged him. He was covered in Charlie's blood and his blood was everywhere! It was crazy. _Don't breathe Bella._

"Love, go get cleaned up in Charlie's house. I'm going to clean up this mess and run Charlie to La Push. I've got to call Carlisle. We'll need him." He pulled out his phone and dialed. He picked up Charlie's limp jerking body, and ran. I couldn't take it. I ran inside, stripped down, and hopped in a hot, steaming shower to get away from the craziness.

First of all, Charlie. Should I have let him die? Would it have been better that way? Everything happens for a reason. Was he meant to die? We he meant to become a vampire? How am I going to tell him-what he is? Carlisle will know. I finally decided that… Charlie will join the Cullen family, if he wants to. I don't want him to be a monster, like James, Laurent, or Victoria.

"Bella?" Edward cracked the curtain open. It made me jump.

"Oh shit! You scared me!" he chuckled as I shut the water off. I stepped out and my body pressed against Edward's. I grabbed a towel, and wrapped around my body.

"Sorry, love," he said kissing my lips. They tasted gross. I scrunched my face up. "Sorry again Bella. I had to eat some pizza to get rid of the blood flavor."

"It's okay. Thanks again Edward, for saving Charlie. I love you."

"I love you too," he pulled me in tightly as our lips met. My tongue traced the shape of his top lip, then his bottom. My hands wrapped around his neck, then removed his shirt in one, swift movement. He swung me up inot his arms and carried me to my old room. He sat me down on my feet and I pushed him onto the bed, face up. He undid his jeans himself as I flung by body onto his. I helped him get the jeans to the carpet, and out of our way. We worked together again to slide his boxers off. His hand moved from his hips, to my chest. He undid the towel and the next thing you know, it was on the floor, next to his clothes.

My hands shoved into his golden hair as his hands in mine.

"Okaaaaaay! Ewe!!" Renesmee was kind of gagging in the doorway. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Renesmee!" I got up quickly and grabbed the towel. I covered up. I grabbed Edward's boxers and he slipped them on. Once the towel was on, I decided to screw it and get dressed. I still had some clothes in the dresser. I grabbed jeans and a shirt. Simple. Edward was already dressed. "Okay Renesmee. What did you want?"

"I'm worried, about Jasper and Alice. Alice has been on her hands and knees, begging for him not to leave." What?!

Edward looked at me and picked up Renesmee and I at the same time. I got flung on his back while Renesmee got flung on his shoulders. He pulled out his phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Jasper…" He explained the story. He snapped the silver phone shut. "Okay." He stopped on the porch. While he was on the phone, he was running downstairs. He set us down, then spoke. "Carlisle and the rest of our family are coming to La Push, to try and keep Jasper with us. Was Jasper leaving the Cullens?

I yanked their hands and towed them to the street, where Alice was on her knees, sobbing.

"Alice! What the hell happened?" I asked sitting down next to her. Did he…

"Jasper left." She said it in the quietest whisper that even I had a hard time hearing her. Plus, I was right next to her. I gave her a hug, with sympathy.

Jasper and I were never close, but he's my brother and I love him! "Do you know why…he left?" I hated asker her this. Like when people asked me about Edward. That hurt.

"He said he was done, he cracked. That's all he told me. He didn't tell me where he was going. Hell, I don't even know if he knew where he was going!" Alice's eyes widened as she stared off into space. A vision. Her jaw dropped farther and farther until she snapped out of it.

"Alice," Edward asked putting his hand on her shoulder. He must of read her mind and saw the vision! What is it? She looked up as he nodded. I guess that meant to tell us! Well, I hope so. I was right!

"I saw Jasper. He was in Dallas, Texas. There was Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked. "That's it. I got it." he didn't sound enthusiastic at all. I guess it's bad. "He went down south, to control newborns, and become his old self." What? This was all my fault! If I didn't run away…

"So he almost killed two people, I think. Big deal!"

"Bella," Edward spoke. "he did only almost kill two people. You're right. But they were both people he loved, and you loved. Don't forget, one of them was you." he was right. But he can't leave! He just can't! _shit!_ He already did!

Renesmee was leaning on Edward, crying.

"Renesmee," Edward said, "sweetie, I know it's tough. we'll find a way to get jasper back home." he kissed her hair gently.

"Renesmee!" Seth came running down the street with Jake and Leah following him in the Rabbit. Damn! He _still_ had that thing?! Renesmee ran into Seth's open arms. She was balling her eyes out. Seeing her jump into his arms, him turning, seeing her violet dress twirl, was so romantic, even in a moment like this. I smiled.

Seth stopped spinning. Renesmee was still on him, legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her, then spoke. "Renesmee! Are you okay? I got your text message! I am so sorry!" he pulled her into another kiss. Edward was chuckling. Whose mind was LOL?

Seth was so sweet to my daughter. I think they're in love!

Renesmee and Seth's love spread around to everyone. First Leah and Jacob, then Edward and I. We kissed for a while. While I was kissing him, I was thinking about the kiss, except for the slightest second when I had something else on my mind. That's it!

"Alice," I shrieked as I tugged away from Edward, which is something I rarely do anymore. "I've got it!" She stared at me.

"What is it Bella? Tell me!"

"We're going." Leah and Jacob stopped kissing, as well and Renesmee and Seth. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. " I meant, we're going to Dallas, Texas!"

We decided to leave that night. We brought everyone. We were just about to board our plane when we heard a booming laugh. Emmett! I turned around. It _was_ Emmett. He was also with Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. The four lovebirds we waiting in line as Edward, Alice, and myself ran to them.. Why was he laughing. I glanced at the pairs of lovebirds. Ahhh. Gottcha.

"Nessie!" Rosalie's golden bell voice yelled. She stopped kissing Seth, but didn't let go, and ran to her to give her a hug. Seth got in it too. "A boyfriend?!" She looked at Jake and Leah. "I guess the two biggest dumbass dogs hooked up? I like your boyfriend Nessie. He's a cool dog."

Seth winked. Renesmee spoke, "Thanks Rose. PS, they're _not_ dubasses!" Rosalie's eyes widened at Renesmee's words. She let it slide and walked over to me. She gave me a silent hug and walked over to Alice. I waved to Carlisle and Esme and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Wait for it…" he said. Wait for what?

A woman on the PA announced, "Last call for the 9:40 pm flight to Dallas, Texas." I giggled as we walked onto the plane, or our mission.


	8. Chapter 8 The Mission

**Our mission was basic. Find Jasper and convince him to come home. Easy.**

**Edward disagrees with me. He thinks convincing Jasper will be difficult. I don't understand why. Jasper ahs accomplished so much and he's giving it all up now?! I don't get it. Oh yeah. The killing thing. **

**And Alice. I think he'll miss her and that will make him wanting to come back easier. **_**This**_** part Edward agrees with me, partly. By partly I mean missing Alice. Edward says Jasper holds grudges. Once he's made a decision, he sticks to it pretty well. **

**On the plane, I sat with Edward, Renesmee with Seth, Leah with Jake, and Alice with…air. Emmett started out sitting with Alice, but he moved. I guess he got bored of her just staring into space. He moved back to an open seat and talked to Rose the **_**entire**_** ride! It was crazy. **

**Edward and I kissed almost the entire time, except one time when I felt bad for Alice. "Edward, can I go sit with Alice for a few minutes, and see if she's okay?" **

"**Sure, love. Of course." He kissed my forehead as I walked over to Alice. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do. Talk, help, anything. After all, this was all my damn fault!**

"**Alice," I said pleasantly pointing at the seat. She just nodded. Her face stayed blank. I just looked at her. She was staring out the window, lifeless. Like I did when Edward left. I know how she feels. **

"**Alice. I know how you feel. When you and Edward and the rest of the Cullens left, it was awful. But you're stronger than me and-" I stopped to realize she wasn't even listening! "Alice!" I yelled her name, but she didn't move. I was shushed by some sleepy passengers behind us. It was Seth and Renesmee. Renesmee was leaning on Seth's shoulder, eyes closed. Right behind them, was Leah and Jacob. They also shushed me. They were in the same position. Emmett was still yapping to Rose and Edward was watching Alice and I. I also saw him glance at Renesmee. Overprotective dad, a typical one at that!**

"**Alice! Why the hell are you ignor-" I yelled as softly as I could. I realized what was happening. A vision. Once I realized what was happening, she snapped out of it.**

"**I'm sorry Bella I-" I cut her off.**

"**That doesn't matter. What did you see?"**

"**Um…well, I saw Jasper." She stuttered.**

"**And…" She looked at me, horrified.**

"**Jasper was out by the shore of a lake. I don't know what lake. The sign was blurry. Anyway, I yelled his name, and he turned around, and smiled. He started running to me and I ran to him. Our fingers almost interlocked when we were blocked by something." She looked down I knew she wasn't going to continue. I have to make her!**

"**What blocked you?"**

"**It was the…Volturi. There was some more, but it was all blurry." She was shitting me, right? The Volturi?**

"**The Volturi? Are you serious? Why? When?"**

"**I don't know Bel-" She started off into space again.**

"**The vision. I just had the same one, but it wasn't blurry. I guess the decision has been made. I saw…me, you, Edward, and Nessie, in long black cloaks, with deep golden eyes, walking towards Aro." No! No! No!**

"**Alice!"**

"**Bella, that's what I saw. I don't know Bella." I was speechless. I walked over to Edward. He was furious.**

"**The Volturi," He snarled through his clenched teeth. "Golden eyes?"**

"**Yes and yes. Edward, I'm scared."**

**He grabbed my head and kissed my hair. "It'll be okay Bella. I promise." He shouldn't have promised that. The Volturi are…crazy in my book. That will be one of the toughest promises to keep, ever.**

**Jasper (Jasper's POV)**

**I took the first flight to Dallas. I had to get away, away from humans, civilization. I'm going back to Peter and Charlotte, to control newborns down south. **

**Was I making the right decision? Leaving the Cullens, after 100 years? And Alice! I still love her! Does she love me? I have **_**no**_** idea.**

************

**What have I done? An uncontrolled army of newborns, created by me! 30 of them! I stared at the cloaks with Peter and Charlotte. Edward, Renesmee, Bella, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, and Seth walked towards us to join my death.**

**Bella**

**It was so hot here in Texas. Sunny too! Not even close as sunny as Arizona or Jacksonville though. I held Edward's hand as we walked out of the plane. We got in a…no way! A damn silver Volvo! He was obsessed! We drove to a hotel to crash (the people who needed to). It was 4 am so… Edward, Alice, and myself just waited for Alice to see where Jasper is in Texas. We waited until 8am, in silence. Alice broke it.**

"**Maybe I'm trying too hard." Edward walked over to Alice, and gingerly rubbed her shoulder.**

"**Just relax." She closed her eyes. "That's not relaxing. I can read minds you know. I know what you feel like. I bet Jasper felt like me. I know you feel like Bella. It's okay Alice." He kissed her cheek with little affection.**

**She smiled as he walked over to me. "That was beautiful Edward. I love you."**

"**I love you too Bella. I know I kissed her but-"**

"**Don't even say be mad. There is no way I could be mad!"**

"**Let me finish! I was going to say, she is a vampire with black hair. I like vampires with brown hair." I giggled. I kissed him and glanced at Alice.**

"**Edward! Look!" Edward looked at Alice. She snapped out immediately.**

**Edward squeezed my hand. Jake, Leah, Renesmee, and Seth came out.**

**Jake spoke. "Bells, you're yelling 'Edward! Look!'," he did a bad impression of me. I giggled again, "woke us up. This better be good."**

"**Alice, what did you see?" I said.**

"**This is good!" Jake said sitting down next to me. Leah jumped on his lap, laughing.**

"**Everyone, we're going to Dallas Pier!" Yay! "Wait. That was the good part. I saw…. Newborns again. Lots of them. And….70 dead bodies. Not from Jasper. I know that. I know his bite marks. I think it was peter and Charlotte. Just to warn you, there was blood everywhere." Why were they doing this?**

**Jasper**

**I saw a human alone on a bench. I lunged, then pounced. My teeth pressed into her neck. It's been a while since I fed. My black eyes glistened. Soon, they will be a deep crimson. No longer gold. I was done. The warm blood dripped down my cheeks. I pushed against her and tried to pull away. Why was I doing this? It's supposed to be next to impossible! I pulled away. How the hell did I do that?! He body lifted and lowered and made unnatural shapes. He piercing scream sounded like Bella. No!**

*********

"**Ma'ma." the girl sat up and fluttered her crimson eyes open. She gingerly touched her throat. **

"**The burning will go away. It's the vemon. What is your name?"**

"**Izzy. What is going on? Where am I? who are you?"**

"**I'm Jasper. Don't freak. You're a vampire and you're in Dallas, Texas. You can choose to run, or stay." she ran. I never saw Izzy again.**

**Within two days, I changed 31 people. 30 stayed and are killing people like crazy! I keep pulling away. I don't know why. Well, I didn't know, till 5 seconds ago. The Cullens. Then I heard **_**her.**_** I turned around. I ran. She ran. Our fingers almost interlocked when we were blocked by 3 black cloaks. **


	9. Chapter 9 Found

Bella

We all shoved into the silver Volvo and drove as fast as the car would go. Now I like driving 150mph! I have no idea why I was so scared of Edward's driving while I was human. Right. A human pretzel.

We came up to the pier. I gasped as we climbed out onto the sand.

Just like in Alice's vision…70 drained corpses. Lifeless, bloodless, dead. Pools of blood covered the sand. The sweet scent of human blood filled the air. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. The venom made thick flames spark in my throat. My gold eyes smoldered in the sun. My skin glistened like diamonds. I glanced around to see if any other humans lurked around here. Nobody. Once again, my nose raised and I took a deep sniff. My eyes looked over my family.

Leah and Jake's mouths were dropped in horror, and disgust. Their hands were twined together, like they were worried something was going to happen. They looked at my snarling daughter. So did I. Seth was holding Renesmee back. She was fighting to break his strong, tight grip. She was snarling at him!

Edward was next to me and his expression was…I don't know! He was so lost in the scent, I think he is dazed. He black eyes glistened in the sun, like mine. Alice was shocked, like she knew who did it, and couldn't believe it. Her eyes were wide and she was lost in a deep thought because she was a statue. Emmett's hands were clenched into tight fists. You could see his knuckles through his pale, thin skin. He biceps curled as he pulled back his lips and showed his teeth. He wasn't breathing, nor was I. I turned around and stared at the bodies. _Control Bella!_ I told myself. _God damn it Bella! Get a fucking grip!_

"I have to get out of here! I can't do this!" I ran at full speed away from the pier. I heard Edward creeping up on me so I sped up. Of course, he was faster than me. He eventually caught up to me and I skidded to a stop.

"Bella…." Edward said firmly. I looked down, ashamed at myself. Edward put a little finger under my chin and lifted it. He stared into my eyes and I got lost in his.

"Edward," I said sweetly.

"Yes," he replied batting his long, luscious eyelashes.

"You're dazzling me." My lips curled up into a small smile.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Love, that's the whole point. It's supposed to distract you." A smile now formed on his face.

"Well, it's working pretty damn well."

"Mmmm," he said simply as his lips gently met mine.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I jumped as I wrapped my legs around his slender waist. His hands moved from my face to my back. He pulled my body in tighter and I pulled myself in closer. The sun glistened off Edward's skin like he was a Greek God. His tight shirt made his abs press against it. I could feel his abs rubbing against mine. I opened my eyes and stared into his. Our lips never parted as he started to spin. I kicked my shoes off.

I snapped my eyes shut and focused on his lips. The softness, taste, texture, warmth, and taste I was being pampered by. I loved how his lips always tasted sweet. It made kissing my husband much more enjoyable.

I wrapped my ankles around each other so I could be as close as I could be. He pulled away to say a simple, "I love you Bella, forever," Then pulled right back in.

I pulled away to say back, "I love you too Edward, forever." My tongue sneaked into his mouth. I pulled it out so I could kiss him with more passion. He lightly unwrapped my legs and set my feet on the grass. I was still on my tip-toes when someone rudely cleared their throat. We both pulled away quickly.

I turned my head to see Emmett standing there with a joking smile.

"Hey Emmett." I said embarrassed. I would of blushed if I could have, no doubt. Emmett still makes fun of my sex life even though he's practically walked in on Edward and I. Edward chuckled and rubbed my back lightly.

Edward smiled and said, "No! Emmett! Why the hell-" I cut him off.

"What?!" I was worried. What is going on?

Emmett looked at me and spoke very seriously as his smile faded away. "It's Renesmee Bella. She's feeding." Feeding? On what?! No! Human blood! Edward grasped my hand as we ran back to the pier. I ran to Renesmee and found her sucking up a pool of blood. Edward and I picked up her body and towed her back to the grass. Seth had to come and help us because she was fighting to break free, but having no luck. We set her down gingerly and backed away, for our sake, and hers.

Seth pulled off his shirt and started to wipe the blood. Seth was…hot! He had a perfect six-pack that pressed against his golden-brown skin. Seth reminds me a lot of Jacob! He kissed her lips and made a disgusted face at the blood on her lips and how it tasted. He didn't care. He stayed attached and kissed her lightly, but they were into it. It was so romantic! Just as Edward and I almost kissed, Leah and Jacob came running up.

"Renesmee," I said hugging her lightly as I sat down next her, "What happened?" Emmett was still standing where he was and Alice came dancing up to us. She froze when she saw Renesmee, me, and Seth.

Renesmee looked down. " I don't know what happened. I was drawn. I'm sorry everyone. Especially you mommy and daddy. I love you, and everyone else." I kissed her head and Seth came up.

"Seth, I'm sorry baby. I love you so much and I feel bad and-" He stopped her and put a finger on her lips. Alice and Emmett gagged and left. Well, I guess they really hate wolves, or they just miss their love. Maybe both.

"Shhhh. Let me talk. Now Renesmee, don't hate yourself for what you did. I don't know what it feels like to be part vampire, but I know it can be difficult. Don't bag on yourself hon." She smiled and they kissed one light peck on the lips. Jacob came up to her and sat down. She looked into his eyes.

"Nessie, Seth is right. Don't dwell on your mistakes. It doesn't help anyone, especially yourself. You're still a strong girl. I love you." he kissed her head lightly. He got up and grabbed Leah's hand. "We're going to go wrestle some vampires." They chuckled as they skipped away, kissing.

"Seth and Jacob are right Renesmee," I said. "Hon, it's okay. I even had trouble. It's okay." I kissed her. "I love you baby."

"Me too honey," Edward said kissing her cheek.

I heard a light weeping from behind me. I looked to see Seth's tears rolling down his face lightly. Renesmee got up and walked to him, giggling. "Are you crying baby?" She put a hand on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Psh! No sweetie! No…I wasn't crying! I got uh…dust in my eye." He laughed as well as everyone else.

"It's okay if you were. I like a guy who is sweet and sensitive." _She_ pulled _him_ into a kiss. They weren't embarrassed anymore to kiss in front of us. I looked at Edward an interlocked our fingers. Edward cleared his throat. I giggled and covered my mouth.

"Can we go save Jasper," I asked giggling.

"Yes," said Edward, "that'd be nice." he kissed my lips and we zoomed back to the pier, under control.

We saw Emmett, Alice, Jake, Leah, and the Volturi. I got a glimpse of Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte behind the cloaks. I looked closely. The Volturi included Demetri, Jane, and Alec.

Renesmee looked at Seth, then they ran to us. Seth's chest pressed against Renesmee and it was bare. Edward's lip curled up. Seth wrapped his arms around Renesmee and she wrapped her arms around Edward. Edward had a hand on her back and one hand twined with mine.

I caught a glimpse of Jane. She was staring at me. She smiled dangerously. She let her smile drop slowly and she looked at Renesmee.

"No," I shouted casting out my shield. I wrapped it around everyone I could. I got everyone behind my shield. I heard Edward mumble to Seth and Renesmee what the hell was going on. Renesmee was shaking a periodically looking at Seth to see if he was okay. Seth and Renesmee never let go of each other. Edward_ never _go of me or Renesmee. Once her smile was gone for a few seconds, I removed my shield. Renesmee mouthed thanks to me. I just smiled back.

"Bella," Demetri walked towards me. Edward snarled through his clenched teeth. "Bella, you look beautiful. I only saw you once in this stage but to see you in daylight, is incredible. Edward is lucky to have you." Edward growled in response. Demetri looked at shirtless Seth. "Oh sorry wolf. We haven't met ass." He smiled.

"Seth stared at him with no fear. "I'm Seth. I met _you_ ass, but I was in wolf form. I'm Renesmee's boyfriend." He smiled as well as Renesmee.

"Hmm, I knew you looked familiar." He smiled evil. That pissed Seth off like shit.

"Look her asshole vampire! You can't do that! No! If you fucking do that I swear I will-" Jacob came up and covered his mouth.

"He was joking." Seth gave up struggling and eventually Jake let go. Renesmee kissed him.

"Thanks, but that was dangerous."

"I no Nessie. They…just can't separate us." They put their heads together. Edward grabbed me.

"Bella, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to Seth. It's okay. I would of said the same thing." he smiled.

"How did you know I was worried?" I'm not lifting my damn shield!

"Jasper. I'm reading his mind and he can feel you're tense." I giggled as Demetri spoke.

"Female werewolf? That's impossible!"

Leah defended herself. "Nope. I am a female werewolf, and I love my male werewolf. So just shut your trap vamp before I shut it!" She growled. Jake just stood there. He mouthed something to Seth that looked like 'Holy shit dude! Hot, sexy, and feisty cheese!' I don't think he said cheese though. I think it was chick, but I'm not sure.

Demetri moved onto Alice and Emmett. "Emmett. Hello Alice. Do you…"

She simply replied, "No thank you." She tried to smile pleasantly, but she was struggling. I don't think Demetri saw through her.

"Edward, Bella?" he smiled at us.

Edward tensed as we said in sync, "No thank you." Alec was quiet next to Jane. There was a long silence.

"Well," Jane spoke. "Jasper…" She looked at them. "Broken rules, cause consequences."

"No!" Alice sprung for Jane, but she fell to the ground, like Edward in Italy. That memory is both fuzzy, and as sharp and clear as a silver knife. I sent out my shield as Alice stopped moving. Jane frowned unhappy. Alice gracefully got up and stood next to Jasper.

"Thanks Bella," he said. Demetri pulled out a match and lit the dock. Renesmee started to cry. She knew what was going to happen.

"Alice," said Alec said speaking for the first time. "You should join Jasper and his friends. You broke the rules too."


	10. New Life

**Jon Jasper and his friends? What does that mean? I looked at Demetri and Jane. I could smell the oak burning. It smelled woodsy obviously. No! my guess couldn't be right! I looked at Edward. He was staring at Alec. I lifted my shield. **

"**Bella!" Edward yelled. He said, "Excuse me. That was rude." he smiled his dazzling crooked smile. He mouthed to me, "Bella! I read your mind. You're correct love. We have to same them. Don't worry honey. But do you know what they want?"**

**Of course I know what they want. Four simple things:**

**Human blood.**

**Edward.**

**Alice.**

**Me.**

**I looked at Jacob and Leah. They were huddled with confused expressions. Emmett was….stretching? Renesmee was buried in Seth's chest, still crying. His shirt was becoming soaked from her tears, but he didn't mind. He was wrapped around her, comforting her. Alice and jasper were saying goodbye and apologizing. Peter and Charlotte were statues, literally! Finally, Edward was tense, blocking everyone. I was…thinking. I got it! I blurted out a bunch of words in a mush. **

"**Wait! Don't kill them! They don't deserve to die God Damn it! Please! I love them and they love me. That's just bullshit if you kill them! Please! I want to compromise." **

**Jane spoke hard and cold. "We don't compromise, or give second chances."**

"**Wait Jane," said Demetri. "Lets see what she has to say." I took a deep breath. Edward was looking at me. He whispered, "What the hell are you doing Bella?!"**

**I looked into his eyes, gave him a simple kiss and whispered, "I know what they want. Trust me." I lifted my shield. It was becoming easier to remove me shield. I didn't have to concentrate as much. I shut my eyes, and inhaled and exhaled slowly. I thought about earlier, when Alice turned down the offer, and before, it Italy. The memory was kind of fuzzy, but I still remember it pretty well, compared to the rest of my memories. Edward gasped as I walked forward, shield ready to protect if needed.**

"**I will make you a trade. If you don't kill Alice, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte, I'll give you some things that seems you want very much. Something that you want very badly." **

"**I'm listening." Demetri said. His red eyes shined with passion. The blood must be driving him crazy! I know it's making the venom in my throat burn. I barley breathed as I spoke loud and clear. **

"**I've noticed you've been wanting some things, well, vampires particularly. Edward, Alice, and myself." I looked at Alice. Her eyes were huge. She mouthed, "Bella! Keep going! I think it'll work!" I nodded. I cleared my throat. "We will all join the Volturi, you don't kill my family and friends. But, I do have a condition."**

**I looked at Demetri as he spoke. "that sounds excellent! We'd love for you to join! Your presence will be enjoyable. We'd be honored." he looked at me closer and cocked an eyebrow. "What condition?" **

**Jane smiled, so my shield casted. She frowned and walked towards me with Alec. Why the hell does she keep trying? "that sounds tremendous but Renesmee also joins. No matter what the condition is. Her talent would be useful, very useful. The scent might be trouble, but we'll work on it." that was too far! My daughter?! The Volturi might killer her! **

**I yelled "No! You damned vampires will kill her! You can't change her scent! He is half human for crying out loud! God damn it Edward! Help! No! we're not taking her! Go to fucking hell!" Edward glared at me. I don't think he's ever seen me this pissed, or talk like that to royalty. Jane positioned to jump.**

**Alice spoke with worried eyes.**

"**Bella! I know you love her, but so do I. she will be useful. They wont hurt her. I've seen your choice and they will kill all of us. I've seen mine, and they wont. I know join the Volturi is hell for us, but please. Trust me." Jake was nodding yes. Edward was unsure. So was I. was it worth putting my daughter in possible danger to save my family? Yes.**

"**Okay," I said. "We'll go." Renesmee was horrified. Seth. When we say bye, ill tell him to save us. Emmett was, flexing his muscles. "No fighting Emmett! Oh, don't forget my condition."**

"**Depends, Bella," Alec said.**

"**it's not much. We just keep our way of life, with animal blood."**

"**No problem. We have a condition too. No leaving for 50 years. You must stay." I didn't like that. How are we going to get out? I'll think of a way. He turned to Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper. You may go. Alice, go stand by your family so we can go home." Home. The castle isn't out home. She sobbed. Renesmee fell into Seth's arms. She has to leave him. Jasper has to leave us, and Alice again. This isn't going to be pretty.**

**Jacob and Leah. They were crying. This might be the last time they see us, every.**

"**Renesmee," said Seth. She looked up at him. "I love you, and I always will. I love you. We have to be separated. I promise, I **_**will**_** get you out or see you. I love you baby." she kissed him. The kiss wasn't careful. They weren't careful. They kissed like nobody was there. He pulled away. Renesmee put her nose on his and whispered, "Seth, I love you too. I always will." she started crying. So they did love each other!**

"**it's okay Renesmee honey. We will be together soon." I got in and put my arm around Seth. Renesmee gave me a joking deadly look. I smiled.**

**I whispered to Seth, "The Volturi is full of security. I don't know how you'll get us out. Their food is brought to them. I don't know. You'll need all the Cullens, especially Carlisle. Get Emmett to explain his history." he nodded as I kissed his head. Jacob let go of Leah. He strolled casually over to me.**

"**Bella, be careful. I'm buying a ring while you're gone. I was going to ask for your help, but all this shit happened. I'm going to propose when you get back, if I can wait that long Bells. I promise, I'll try." **

"**Awe Jake! That's so sweet. Don't wait that long. It's okay. The-" Leah walked up to us.**

"**So, what you two talking about? Hmmm?" Jake looked at me. **

**I said, "Nothing. You'll figure out soon enough." I smiled. Leah smiled and kissed his cheek. She left to give us some privacy.**

"**I love you Bella. Even though I'm proposing, I will always love you." His eyes got wet.**

"**I love you too Jacob." He leaned in and I kissed his lips as he lightly pressed his to mine. I smiled as we both pulled away.**

**I smiled and chuckled. "This is wrong."**

**He smiled back. "No, this is just right." He hugged me. I love Jacob, I do. And he loves me. But he loves Leah more and I love Edward more. Both know that. I guess this isn't so wrong after all, or is it?**

*********

**We approached the city. It was just as I remembered, but not as crowded. Even though the memory wasn't crystal clear, I still remembered bits of my first death trip to Italy. The streets were deserted, even though it was daylight. Renesmee was huddled with Edward, Alice and I. were in a 3 passenger seat, but there were four our us. Every time the flight attendant would walk by, Alice would switch over to an open nearby seat.**

**I was so nervous. I had Edward though. If they separated us, I'd probably kill myself. Losing my husband, losing my true love, losing **_**him**_**. I couldn't live. I know this will be hell, but at least I've got Edward.**

**I was so scared for Renesmee. Seth. He was gone. She has been silent the entire plane ride. She only made noise when she cried. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. **

**Renesmee**

"**Renesmee," Seth said. I looked up at him. His blacked eyes sparkled. My stomach jumped. He'll be gone. We're going to be separated. Away. "I love you. I will always love you. We're going to be separated. don't worry baby. I'll get you guys out. I love you." my tears almost fell, but I held them in.**

**I kissed Seth. We weren't careful. I didn't care that mommy and daddy were right there. This might be our last kiss ever.**

**My lips moved with his. My body moved with his. Every part of us moved together. His lips were warm and they felt good. The sand got caught in my sandals, but it was nice, romantic actually. I pulled away to speak.**

"**Seth, I love you too." I did love him. I always will. The way I felt about him was crazy in love! Wetness filled my eyes. I wiped my tears trying not to smudge my eyeliner. I didn't care, but Alice would kill me. Seth used his fingers to help. He almost used his tongue, but I pointed to my parents. Mommy whispered something to Seth, then Jacob. I didn't pa attention. I was too lost in Seth's eyes.**

**My tears spilled over. I hated leaving Seth. I just stood there, like stone. I looked at my baby as he walked away with Jake, Leah, Emmett, and Jasper pulling him. He was mouthing I love you. While walking backwards. I stood still. My lips didn't respond. Daddy had to carry me to the car. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't ear or sleep. I only breathed. Daddy towed me to the car. **

**The entire ride was silent. I was empty. I still had people I loved and they loved me, but I lost the one I was **_**in**_** love with. I feel…empty. Like mommy when…. I hate thinking about that. Now I know how Alice and mommy felt.**

**Sad. Empty. Boring. Nothing.**

**On the plane, I didn't feel like moving. Alice did the seat switching. I was mostly silent. At one point about 5 minutes on my way to hell, I cracked. **

**My eyes filled with tears. My cheeks were hot. I cried almost silently. My head throbbed.**

**Eventually, I cried myself to sleep. When I woke, I was still crying. Is the pain ever going to end? If not, what's the fucking point of living?**

**Bella**

**I saw the building. We were with Demetri, Jane, and Alec in a limo. Thank goodness it's not a damn silver Volvo.**

**I am so scared, the Volturi are scary. Their eyes are an evil crimson and reminded me on James….and Victoria. We have to go around the world an kill vampires. Hear the piercing screeching sound, smell the skin, feel the pain, will be horrifying. A shiver ran up and down my spine continuously at the thought. This wasn't my personal hell. My personal hell was no Edward. This was real hell, for the Cullens at least. **

**We walked in the doors. It was now dark so we don't have to worry about the damn sun. That girl-I don't remember her name- was gone. There was a new woman. She looked like Tanya, but smelled human.**

**Edward spoke for the first time in a while. "They killed her." she knew it was coming. We walked through the long hallways. I don't remember this place well, but everything seems the same. The human memory was fuzzy. **

**We walked up to the thrones. Marcus, Aro, and Caius looked up. A smile flew upon Aro's face. A frown on Caius's and Marcus's. **

"**Hello! Edward, Alice, Bella." he paused. "Renesmee. Welcome. This is wonderful." he said with lots of enthusiasm. I was nervous. I was a statue. **

**I looked at Aro's blood red eyes as he stared down Renesmee.**

**Thirst.**


	11. Crazy Start and Bad Decision

Edward's jaw clenched. He whispered to me ,"Get Renesmee out! Now love." He kissed my forehead then our daughter's. I whispered as quietly as I could in Renesmee's ear. "Renesmee, get on my back. I have to get you out of here. No time for questions."

I looked at her pained face. Her mouth formed a straight, even line. Her face was paler than usual. She was standing up straight, eyes locked on the wall. Her brown eyes looked lost. Renesmee looked lost. Her hear was missing. Seth took it. Was this seriously what I looked like when Edward left Forks? Did I look this pained and depressed? I knew the obvious answer.

Renesmee wasn't going to move, so I picked her up in a cradle. Aro glanced at my daughter. He didn't move. She didn't move. I heard him yell something to Jane as I headed for the door.

"Jane! Food! Now!" I heard Jane fly past us with Chelsea.

We ran down the long hallway into the lobby. We sat in the chairs that were warm and cozy. There was something familiar about these chairs, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

I looked at my statue daughter. I _had_ to get her to speak.

"Sweetie, I know you're hurt. You barley slept last night and you haven't eaten or drank blood in days. Baby I'm worried." either have I. none of the Cullens have fed since we got to Texas. We almost cracked at the pier, I mean really cracked. Like human blood. Luckily we all held our breath.

My throat burned as my black eyes stared at my daughter. The venom in my throat burned like hell. Why was the pain hitting me now? Why not in the car? Maybe because I wasn't thinking about it..? I looked at the woman at the desk.

Her face was horrified. Her left had was caught in her strawberry blonde hair while her other hand was over her mouth in shock. Her green eyes kept glancing between me and my daughter. I read her name plate. Kayla. Was she thinking I was going to kill my own daughter?

"Renesmee," I said trying not to breathe.

She wasn't staring at emptiness anymore.

Her eyes were locked on Alice, in the door way. He was leaning against the wall casually.

"Uh Edward just sent me to check on you. He would of done it himself, but Aro is reading his thoughts."

Great! Aro gets to see Edward's sex experiences with me. Nice. I looked at Renesmee as the corners of her lips curved upward. "Seth!" She exclaimed running to Alec.

"What the hell-" Renesmee's mouth caught his before he got the chance to finish. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer. Alec, was kissing her back…?! I think. I studied them closer.

Alec's body moved with Renesmee's. her hands tangled in his hair (the best possible), and vise versa. I looked at Alec's eyes as they were shutting. Not thirsty. Thank God!

Renesmee pulled away, probably to breather. I zoomed over there, before processing what the hell just happened.

I pulled her off Alec. Alec kept touching his lips. I giggled, but then I spoke in a serious, trying-to-sound-like-a-strict-mother tone. "Renesmee, why the hell did you just kiss Alec?"

Her eyes widened. "That was Seth Mommy."

"Darling, that was Alec. I think you were just hallucinating." I leaned in close to her, and spoke quietly, even though I knew Alec could hear me. "Just F.Y.I, he was kissing you back." she looked at me.

"Mom! What have I done?" she buried her head in my chest. It was so nice to hear her voice, have her hug me, and cry with noise.

"it's okay Renesmee." She looked up as eyeliner ran down her face.

"How do you know that?"

"There's just some things a mom just knows."

That was true.

The thing that was a lie is that it's going to be okay.

Renesmee smiled and closed her eyes. Before I knew it, she was sleeping. I let her fall as I stood up and walked back into the death-room.

Jane returned. I didn't even notice. She was talking to a tourist. She led him into the room. I heard Aro greet him excitedly. I walked out the room with no emotion or words.

"Hello friends!" I covered my and Renesmee's ears as I sat down. I could still hear the screeching sound of the teeth ripping the skin. Renesmee buried her head again in my chest. She fluttered her long eyelashes open.

"It'll be okay. We'll be out soon."

"Soon," she questioned looking up.

"Yes. Soon." _I hope_, I added in my head.

Renesmee was in bed with Alice that night trying to sleep. They share a room, even though Alice doesn't sleep. Edward and I were in 'our room'. it wasn't our room. Our room was back at the cottage in Forks or in Jacob's house or at Tanya's or a house we built in Canada. Anywhere but this hell-hole.

The rest of the Volturi members gave us this room for privacy. Goddamn it! I _hate_ saying 'the rest of the Volturi'. we are now part of the Volturi. Blech!

Edward and I hung up our cloaks as we sat on the bed. The room had a bed, chairs, a huge chandelier, television, and tables. The tables were oak as well as the chairs. There was a leather couch that sat in front of the flat screen television. The chandelier was gold with twinkle lights. The walls were painted brown with a hard, Mahogany wooded floor. A giant, polished black piano sat in the back corner of the room, next to the huge walk-in closet.

I thought a little bit about the bed. It was a pale green with Mahogany headboard and stilts. It matched to room and floor to perfection. A pale green canopy hovered the bed. I wonder why they had the bed. Oh…

"Edward, I am sorry about this. I know I suggested it I thought it was the only way to sa-" Edward cut me off with a kiss.

"Shhhh Bella. You did the right thing. So what. We're here together, me you, and our daughter. That's all that matter. But right now, all that matters is you, and how much I love you. So, I love you." he kissed me.

"Mmm. I love you too." I looked down at my left hand. My wedding ring. I loved looking at it! I also loved looking at Edward's. he noticed me looking. He took our hand and put them flat against each other. We wound our fingers and looked at our own rings. Then into each others eyes, which were now a beautiful topaz.

"My lovely wife Bella, I love you."

I giggled. "and my lovely husband Edward, I love you more." I kissed him. We were sitting up on the bed so I jumped into his lap. I used all my force to push him down. I tugged off his shirt as he pulled off mine.

Edward unzipped the back of my silk dress and threw it on the ground. I don't like wearing this stuff, but Alice forced me to. We had to meet the rest of the Volturi we didn't meet before and she wanted me to look nice. I unzipped Edward's khaki pants and slipped them off his legs.

I kissed Edward with an insane amount of passion. My soft lips grazed his as he moved his lips to my neck. We were interrupted with a worried attack from Alice.

"Renesmee! Bella! Edward! She's…she's…"

"Alice I said running over to her. "What?" She just stood there. Statue. I shook her. "What the hell is wrong with my daughter! I have a right to know!"

Alice took a deep breath. I realized I didn't have anything on except undergarments. Edward followed my actions. I put on a robe while Edward threw his khakis on, not caring about a shirt. It's not like I or Alice cared. Right?

Alice took my and Edward's hand and sat us on the couch.

"Renesmee was sleeping and when she's in pain she talks in her sleep. She started mumbling something about Seth and then she, she.."

"She what Alice?" Edward said in a calm tone.

Alice breathed in and out slowly trying to think how to word this. "Well at first I thought she was just dreaming but then I had this awful vision and I-" Edward stopped her babbling abruptly.

"What the hell is our daughter going to do Alice!" Edward was frightening. They way his eyes glared at her made me think I was in a horror movie, because I know what he could do. His lips pulled back over his gleaming, venomous white teeth. He was leaning towards her, sitting down still, pushing me behind him, even though he knows I can defend myself. I _am_ a vampire Goddamn it!

It was silent.

"No." Edward said. "No. No. Alice! Why the hell would she do this?!" I was lost. Edward stood up and paced back and forth at vampire speed. I reached out my hand and grabbed him. He was looking down. I decided to be kind of (trying) to be sexy to get my way because

A. Alice _won't_ tell me either way

B. Edward can hardly resist me anymore

I looked at his face and kissed his lips. While his mouth was open, I slid my tongue in. I quickly pulled it back in between my lips and said, "Baby, do you want to tell me what's going on or do I have to be stopped? Hum?" I kissed his lips and made my way down to his neck.

"Bella, you're not getting off _that_ easy."

"Am I?" I challenged. I kissed his lips. I moved my hands across his chest so I could feel his abs. I pushed him on the bed as our lips never parted away from each other.

He pulled away, sighed, and surrendered.

"Renesmee is going to wait until Aro's thirsty."

What is that supposed to mean? Why is she bring a hungry vampire into this? Edward answered my silent question. "She's going to let Aro, consume her. Suicide basically."

I quit breathing. I stopped moving. I sat there still, on top of Edward, on my elbows. Like when everyone walked in on me and Jacob back in La Push- I had to speak.

"W-wh-wha-what?" I stuttered. Renesmee. Killing. Herself. No. He was lying. Why? Is the truth worse then my daughter becoming crazy! Seth. In love.

"Seth," Edward said simply. I stared him down.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I challenged.

"Bella, you're my wife. I just know you. That's basically the only thing that you don't surprise me about." he flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

'Seth is the cause. He was her soul mate. It was like when I left you. She isn't whole." he made a pained expression. I grabbed his face.

"Edward, we must stop our daughter! We must help her. I can't stand to see her, me, or you unhappy and scared. When we're unhappy, it's harder to have fun." I winked and smiled. I glanced around the room. Alice must of left. I was too distracted to notice.

I got up and pulled Edward off the bed with me. We marched to Alice and Renesmee's room.

Renesmee was rolled up in a blanket in her bed. She was breathing soundlessly. I looked at Edward.

"Let's not wake her," I suggested. Edward nodded as we each kissed our daughter. Then our lips met. They didn't leave each other until the next morning.

*******

The next morning, Edward cooked Renesmee his amazing scrambled eggs. Well, I guess they're amazing. I mean, I ate 12 cartons at Isle Esme, of what Edward told me. I don't really remember Isle Esme. All I remember is feathers, and Esme not letting us return for at least 2 centuries. I giggled. Edward noticed my odd sudden outburst of giggles. He cocked an eyebrow as I lifted my shield. I just realized something there. We're in the Volturi where Edward almost commit suicide right here in this castle. Renesmee is going to attempt, or almost attempt. I rolled my eyes. _I wonder where she gets it from_, I thought to myself. I didn't realize Edward heard the last part. I giggled.

He smiled my award-winning crooked smile as Renesmee came slumping down the solid gold staircase. She sat at the wooden table as Edward put the plate of eggs in front of her.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway. Can I just have a glass of water?" she mumbled her words all together in a mush.

I looked at Edward and stood next to the table, almost hovering over Renesmee.

"Renesmee, no. We won't let you! Your dad and I and Charlie care too much about you. I won't let you." Alice can speeding down the stairs.

"Renesmee, I won't either." Alice spoke with a little bounce.

"What are you talking about?" my daughter questioned. Her eyes widened with fear.

She couldn't control it. Renesmee showed her thoughts.

Aro.

Seth.

Herself.

By then she knew we knew.

Alice's eyes never left Renesmee's face. It was like she was staring at her, her eyes glaring and telling her to go to hell. Alice's mouth was slightly parted, exposing her venom-infested teeth. Her nostrils were flared and her hands were in fists. Her muscles tensed as she spoke roughly. Alice actually looked like a vampire.

"I saw," she said through her clenched teeth.

"What?" Renesmee looked scared of her aunt.

"Aro. Thirsty. Seth. YOU." Alice said each word very slowly and clearly, pronouncing every syllable with perfection, pausing in between each word.

"Alice, Mom, Dad, I…..I….." she broke down crying. Her mascara slid down her face and she whimpered. She covered her eyes and ran to Edward and I. she locked her arms around us as Edward rubbed her back.

"Shhhh Renesmee," soothed Edward. "May I ask why the hell you would do something so stupid?" he sounded fatherly. I liked it.

She looked into his eyes. "Are you calling me stupid? Don't call me that! I'm not stupid. You are!" she pulled away abruptly.

Excuse me? Did _my_ daughter just talk to my husband (Edward / her father) like that?

He looked at her through his incredibly long and sexy eyelashes. "Renesmee, I wasn't calling you stupid sweetie. I was calling your damn suicide act stupid. Why the hell would you do something so stupid, or try. Why Renesmee? Please tell me, and your mother. We're worried. We love you."

I could tell Edward was trying to stay calm and he got his act together in the end. I can't believe Renesmee wasn't taking this very seriously! I can't believe she talked to Edward like that! I decided to step in.

"Renesmee, this is serious. You don't talk to Edward like that sweetie! And Renesmee seriously? Killing yourself?"

Her crying slowed. "Mom, dad, Alice," she looked at Alice. She wouldn't look at Renesmee. Renesmee went back to the table and sat down.

I could see a rage building inside of her.

"I am sorry, so sorry. I was dumb and I wasn't thinking. I just….I can't deal not seeing Seth! I love him! I'm lost! I need to see Seth Goddamn it! I can't stand it any longer!"

Renesmee pushed out of her chair and ran upstairs. Edward and I looked at each other with worried expressions. She came back down with a cell phone in her hand.

"The sun's not out and it's raining. I don't give a shit that it is so don't yell at me. Please. I need to be alone. I'll be back later."

Renesmee marched outside into the freezing rain while me and two other vampires stood there, stunned and frozen.


End file.
